Sailor Moon: Una nueva historia
by Marijo de Chiba Cullen
Summary: pues esta es una nueva historia de sailor moon como a mi me hubiera gustado que fuera con mas romance entre serena y Darien disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1: La Leyenda

_**EL HECHIZO DE LA LUNA**_

**Capitulo 1: La leyenda**

Había una vez en el reino de la luna milenio de plata una joven princesa que se había enamorado de el principe de la tierra y lo esperaba en el balcón del castillo como todas las noche para jurarse amo eterno

- Endimion viniste – decía la princesa feliz

- Te lo e prometido serenity y yo cumplo mis promesas –

- Si pero quizás te ha surgido un contratiempo y no pudieras venir – dijo la princesa

- Entiendalo nada en todo el universo evitara que yo venga a verla princesa – decía el principe mientras le rozaba la mejilla

- Principe Endimion – y asi se fundieron en un hermoso y tierno beso que hubiera durado mas de no ser por que el castillo comenzó a temblar – Pero que es lo que pasa – decía la princesa angustiada

- No se pero no dejare que nada malo te pase – dijo el joven principe y la abrazo con fuerza

- NOS ATACAN – gritaron los guardias del palacio

Se comenzó a ver como miles de guerreros de la tierra invadian la luna y una gran nube negra los cubría la princesa que estaba en los brazos del principe pero al oír el grito de sus guardianas se asusto mucho – Madre chicas – y se solto del principe yendo en direccion contraria a donde se hallaba pero una mujer se lo impidio poniendose frente a ella.

- Asi que tu eres la princesa de la luna – decia la mujer – no soporto la belleza de tu rostro – y asi intento enterrar sus uñas en ella pero una rosa roja que fue lanzada desde lo lejos se lo impidio

- No te atrevas Beryl a tocar a mi princesa – dijo el principe enojado y se puso delante de serenity para protegerla

- Endimion pero que haces aquí? Y por que defiendes a esta chiquilla – dijo Beryl mas que furiosa

- Por que la amo y no permitire que le hagas daño – dijo el joven principe

- Pero por que si te hubieras casado conmigo serias el soberano de la tierra y la luna – dijo Beryl y entonces una maligna idea cruzo por su mente – Pero si no eres para mi no lo seras para nadie – y haciendo movimientos con las manos y royos salieron de la nube negra que la cubria y alzaron al principe haciendo que soltara a la princesa

- NO Endimion – grito la princesa

- jajajaja – solto una risa diabolica Beryl – Que ocurre princesa no quieres que muera que estarias dispuesta a hacer para que eso no sucediera

- Lo que sea pero por favor dejalo vivir – y asi corrio para acercarse a el

- No serenity no te acerques – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

- Sabes no seria mala idea que murieran juntos – y asi otros rayos salieron de la nube negra alzando a la princesa – Mueran jajajaja – dijo Beryl

- En..di…mi…on – trato de decir la princesa intentando rozar la mano del principe

- Se..re…ni…ty – dijo el principe y estiro su mano y asi se rozaron las manos y un ultimo rayo cayo arrancando el ultimo grito de dolor de los jóvenes principes

- NO hija – dijo la reina saliendo de su escondite

- jajajaja la princesa esta muerta, muerta- carcajeo Beryl

- Pagaras por lo que has hecho – dijo la reina selenity y saco su centro

- No reina si lo usa usted tambien morira –dijo una gatita a su lado

- Es la unica forma ademas mi hija esta muerta ya nada importa – dijo la reina con lagrimas en los ojos alzo su centro y dijo _– curacion lunar_

Y asi todos los seres malignos murieron igual que la reina selenity.


	2. Chapter 2: El reencuentro

**Capitulo 2: El reencuentro**

----------------------------------------------Serena-------------------------------------------------

Serena tsukino es una joven de 14 años cursa el segundo año de secundaria es una chica alegre, Simpatica, Optimista, despistada y un poco torpe ella tiene 4 grandes amigas Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Minako Aino a todas ellas las conocio cuando entraron a la secundaria serena es la mas despistada de todas ellas siempre usa 2 coletas que la distinguen ademas de que siempre llega tarde a clases

- Hay se me hizo tarde otra vez – decia una rubia que corria por toda la habitación cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras tomo un pan tostado se despidio de sus padre y se fue rumba a la escuela

- Hay serena tu nunca vas a cambiar – pensaba mama ikuko quien tenia el almuerzo de serena en las manos mientras veia como su hija iba corria

- Otra vez tarde serena te quedaras afuera del salon – decia la maestra mónica ya cansad de lo mismo, en la hora del almuerzo estaban las 5 chicas juntas

- Hay no olvide mi almuerzo – se quejaba la rubia

- Serena tonta tu siempre olvidas todo – dijo una chica de pelo negro

- Hay Rei no me molestes - dijo serena haciendo pucheros

- Tranquila Serena si quieres yo te puedo dar de mi almuerzo – le propuso otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafes

- Gracias lita tu si eres bueno amiga – sonrio serena

- Chicas queria preguntarles como salieron en el examen de ayer – dijo una chica de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos

- Bua yo Sali mal – dijeron las dos rubias del grupo una era serena y la otra Minako que tenia el pelo rubio como serena solo que ella usaba un moño rojo

- Hay ustedes dos son igualitas me sorprende que no sean familia – dijo Rei mientras las dos rubias seguían llorando

Y asi paso el receso y todos regresaron a su respectivo salon Ami y Rei a 2-A Mina al C Lita al D y Serena al E transcurrio el dia normal las chicas se fueron juntas a sus casas para poder platicar.

- Hay Sere yo pienso que si estudiaras mas sacarias mejores notas- dijo Ami

-Si serena yo estoy de acuerdo con Ami – Dijo Lita

- Exacto serena tonta deja de jugar y ponte a estudiar – le dijo Rei

- Si todas las chicas tiene razon – dijo Mina

- Hay Mina pero tu tambien saliste mal igual que yo – se quejo serena

- Si pero yo voy a ser una gran cantante y para eso no se necesita ser lista –

- Hay Mina – pensaron todas las chicas y después de platicar cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente Rei se fue con Ami y Mina con Lita Serena se fue por otro camino y siguio pensando en lo que platico con sus amigas

- Hay ya estoy harta de pensar en los examenes – dijo y hizo bolita el papel y lo tiro pero para su mala suerte le cayo a alguien que iba pasando serena corrio hacia esa persona para disculparse – Perdon por tirar ese papel pero no lo vi – dijo una afligida rubia

- Oye fijate para la otra – y abre el papel y vi que era un examen de 30 puntos – solo una cabeza de chorlito puede sacar 30 puntos en un examen –

- Dame eso – dijo serena y le arrebato el examen – A ti que te importa antipatico – dijo enojada la rubia

- Mira cabeza de chorlito yo no tengo la culpa que no seas bueno en la escuela y saques malas notas – dijo el joven

- Hay eres insoportable – dijo la rubia le saco la lengua y se fue de ahí

- Hey darien quien era la chica que estaba contigo – dijo un joven rubio

- Era solo una cabeza de chorlito – dijo darien y asi los dos amigos se fueron

------------------------------------------------Darien------------------------------------------------

Darien Chiba era un joven de 20 años estudiaba en la universidad es alto de cabello negro azabache ojos azul zafiro guapisimo para cualquier mujer solo que es muy reservado se dedicaba solo a estudiar su unico amigo era Andrew un chico que estudiaba con el en la universidad y era encargado de un centro de video juegos llamado 'Center Crow' Darien ademas era un chico responsable e inteligente un de los mejores de la universidad.

- Bueno Andrew sera mejor que me vaya tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Darien levantandose

- Esta bien Dar luego nos vemos – le despidio Andrew

Darien se fue rumbo a su departamento pensando en muchas cosas y una de ellas era aquella rubia que habia conocido esa tarde por que a pesar de todo se le habia hecho muy simpatica.


	3. Chapter 3: La obra de teatro

**Capitulo 3: La obra de teatro **

En un edificio se podia ver a una mujer que tenia al lado a dos lindo gatitos

- Al fin e podido comprender cual es el sentido de mi renacimiento – dijo la chica de pelo negro

- Akane como piensas que vas a poder encontrar a nuestra princesa – dijo una gatita negra a su lado que en su frente tenia una luna creciente

- E tenido una idea magnifica que no puede fallar – dijo la chica recordando que ese mismo dia habia ido a hablar con algunos directivos para hacer una obra de teatro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que serna conocio a darien ademas de que siempre se lo volvia a encontrar y siempre la molestaba sus amigas en especial Rei le habian dicho que estaba guapisimo pero ella pensaba que era un antipatico de lo peor un dia venian de la escuela serena y mina esta ultima venia cantando.

- Serena y Darien sentados en un arbol…… besandose – Cantaba una alegre rubia mientras otra a su lado estaba roja de furia

- Mina ya te dije que yo nunca besaria a ese antipatco – dijo serena

- Hay sere tu no lo quieres reconocer ademas no me puedes negar que esta guapisimo – le dijo picadamente

- Claro que no esta guapo y deja de molestarme – decia la rubia

- Yo solo estoy diciendo lo que mis ojitos ven – dijo Mina

- Pues tus ojitos estan mas que ciegos – dijo serena

- Eso dices ahora pero luego me daras la razon –

- Claro que no yo nunca te dare la razon – dijo serena pero al darse cuanta que mina no le hacia caso por ver un afiche dicidio leer lo que si amiga veia

- Serena ya leiste lo que dice este anuncio – dijo Mina feliz

- Haber dejame ver – pauso – si quieres tener la oportunidad de ser una gran actriz ven a las audiciones para la nueva obra de teatro EL HECHIZO DE LA LUNA que seran el proximo Viernes 20 de Febrero alas 5:00 pm – termino de leer Serena

- Sere sabes lo que esto significa es la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarme como actriz – decia Mina con lo ojos en forma de estrellitas

- Si oye por que no lo arrancamos y se lo llevamos alas chicas – sugirió serena

- Si es una gran idea – y asi tomaron el afiche y se fueron corriendo al Center Crow donde se habian quedado de ver con sus amigas

- Chicas miren ahí viene entrando el – dijo Rei emocionada Lita y Ami voltearon rapidamente y vieron entrar a Darien

- Hay Rei eres muy ingenua si piensas que un chico como Darien se fijaran en chicas como nosotras – dijo Ami

- Hay Ami no seas asi yo pienso que quizas Darien si se fije en Rei – apoyo Lita

Después de que entro Darien pudieron ver como dos rubias entraban corriendo y muy entusiasmadas – Chicas a que no saben lo que acabamos de encontrar – dijo Mina

- shi ets alhgdo ghendsijalks – dijo serena

- A ver serena primero comete lo que tienes en la boca y luego habla – dijo Rei

Serena trago el bombom que tebia en la boca y volvio a decir – dije que si es algo sensacional – repitio la rubia

- A ver Mina dejanos ver que es – dijieron las 3 chicas Mina saco el afiche y se los dio para que lo leyeran una vez que todas lo vieron serena volvio a hablar

- Ndo ehgs mjhardavjdillgxosbcvo – Hablo denuevo Serena con la boca llena

- Cabeza de chorlito no te han enseñado que no se habla con la boca llena – dijo el pelinegro atrás de ella

Serena se comio lo que tenia en la boca y hablo – No no me ensañaron –y le saca la lengua a Darien

Darien decidio ignorarla y le hablo a Mina – Mina me permitirias ver el afiche – dijo cortésmente Darien

- Claro - dijo Mina y le entrego el afiche

- a ya veo no seria mala idea audicionar – dijo para después entregarle el afiche a Mina – gracias bueno Andrew me voy adios chicas adios cabeza de chorlito – dijo darien y salio del local


	4. Chapter 4: Las audiciones

**Capitulo 4: Las audiciones **

Después de que las chicas hablaron sobre las audiciones cada quien se fue por su lado Mina iba caminando cuando vio unos aparadores con unos vestidos muy bonitos y se le quedo viendo.

- Son hermosos no – dijo una voz junto a ella Mina volteo para responder pero no vio a nadie entonces la voz le volvio a hablar – aquí abajo – dijo de nuevo la voz la rubia hacia abajo solo para ver un lindo gatito junto a ella con una luna creciente en la frente

- Excelente creo que con esto de las audiciones me estoy volviendo loca ahora creo que un gato me habla – dijo chica

- No estas loca Venus – dijo el gatito

- Venus – repitio ella

- Si tu eres sailor Venus eres una de las 4 sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia – dijo es gato y luego se oyo una explosión en una de las tiendas de de joyas – vamos Venus transformate – dijo el gato y le dio una pluma

- Y que hago con esto – dijo ella confundida

- Di por el poder de Venus transformación – le dijo el gatito

- Ok como digas, por el poder de Venus transformación – y asi se transformo en una sailor con traje de marinero color naranja – Wo esto es increíble – dijo mina emocionada

- Vamos Venus ve a pelear – le dijo el gato

Mina fue hacia la explosión y vio a un hombre con tarje de tuxedo saliendo de ahí con una bolsa en las manos entro al local y vio a todas las personas desmayadas pero todas con una singular pulsera mina se acerco a una persona y le rompio la pulsera la persona empezo a verse mejor – veo que has descubierto mi fuente para quitarle la energia a estas persona – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio - pero no importa morgana ataca – le ordeno el hombre a un moustro que estaba con el y después se fue

- Ahí pero quien es esa – dijo Mina antes de correr para evitar un poder que le fue lanzado

- Vamos Venus tu puedes di rayo creciente de Venus fulmina – le dijo el gatito

- Esta bien rayo creciente de Venus, fulmina – y asi ataco a morgana y esta fue vencida y asi todas las personas volvieron en si

-Bueno Venus creo que haz hecho un gran trabajo – dijo el gatito – yo soy Artemis

- Perdon pero todavía no entiendo muy bien esto – dijo Mina confundida Artemis le explico quien era ella y que su mision era encontara a su princesa

Ya habian pasado una semana desde que mina habia descubierto que era sailor Venus ella iba caminando junto con ami y serena y ami al verla asi de distante decidio animarla hablandole sobra la audición

- Oye mina ya sabes que vas a hacer para la audición – dijo ami

- E no es que lo habia olvidado – confeso mina – pero me voy a poner a pensar en eso – le sonrio

- y tu serena ya lo tienes - le dijo ami a serena

- si ami yo ya se que voy a hacer – dijo serena feliz

Ya era el dia de las audiciones y las chicas se habian quedado de ver en el parque numero 10 para irse juntas pero como siempre serena no habia llegado

- Hay ya vamonos ya son las 4:05 – dijo rei

- Pero debemos esperar a serena no – dijo lita

- Ella siempre se tarda creo que es hora de que aprenda la leccion – dijo rei y comenzo a caminar las demas las siguieron

Una rubia acaba de llegar y se lamentaba por que sus amigas no la habian esperado – Hay las chicas son tan malas no me esperaron bua – lloriqueaba serena y entonces lo vio a ese chico de ojos zafiros en su moto se acercaba

- Que pasa cabeza de chorlito por que llora como una niña – le insulto

- A por que no dejas de molestarme antipatico – le dijo enojada la rubia

- Hay veo que no estas de buen humor verdad sera mejor que me vaya a hacer la audición – dijo a serena mágicamente se le ilumino el rostro y se le colgo del brazo – Que te pasa cabeza de chorlito –

- Hay verdad que me llevaras contigo lo que pasa es que yo no se donde queda – dijo haciendo cara de niña buena

El chico lo penso un rato no seria mala idea pasar un rato con esa niña – esta bien cabeza de chorlito te hare el favor de llevarte conmigo – y le dio un casco serena sin pensarlo lo tomo y se subio a la moto

Las chicas estaban en el lugar donde se haria la dichosa audición cuando de pronto vieron entrar a serena nadamas ni nadamenos que con Darien serena se acerco alegre con ellas y las saludo mientras que rei se sentia un poco celosa con la situación asi que cuando tuvo oportunidad se fue a platicar con darien

- bueno chicas creo que es mi turno deseenme suerte – dijo lita las chicas le desearon suerte y asi fueron pasando todas hasta que llego el tuno de serena

- muy bien podrias presentarte – dijo uno de los encargados

- hola mi nombre es serena tsukino – dijo timidamente akane el escucharla regreso a ver

- princesa – pronuncio débilmente akane – muy bien podrias decirme tu nombre – le dijo a la rubia

- soy serena – dijo

- muy bien puedes irte tu audición termino – dijo akane

- que pero si no dije nada – lloriqueo serena – entonces no participare

- claro que si prin digo serena –la rubia salio feliz y se dirigió hacia sus amigar ya que todos incluso darien habian audicionado se marcharon


	5. Chapter 5:Quienes son los protagonistas

**Capitulo 5: Quienes son los protagonistas de la obra**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían hecho las audiciones y todas las chicas estaban muy contentas por que pronto sabrían los resultados las 5 se habían reunido en el departamento de lita para platicar un rato

- Bueno chicas ya me voy por que es un poco tarde – dijo ami

- Si yo también tengo que irme asi que te acompaño – dijo mina

Las dos chicas se fueron juntas y decidieron que pasarían un rato a una joyería ya que mina quería ver unos aretes estaban viendo los estantes cuando de pronto un hombre con traje de tuxedo entro y lanzo unas bombas que soltaron gases cuando las chicas reaccionaron lo vieron salir con una bolsas y de pronto un hombre el cual mina ya conocía empezó a quitarle la energía a las personas

- vamos Venus transformate – le dijo Artemis que se acercaba a ella

- esta bien pero por favor cuida de ami – le dijo mina Artemis asintió – por el poder de Venus transformación – y asi se transformo y empezó a luchar contra morgana mina esquivaba los ataques con mucha dificultad

- vamos sailor mercury transformarte – le dijo luna ami

- que una gata que habla creo que este gas me hace daño – dijo ami

- no mira tienes que transformarte para ayudar a Venus – le dijo luna y le dio una pluma – te di por el poder de mercurio transformacion – le indico luna

- esta bien – dijo ami – por el poder de mercurio transformación – y asi se transformo en una sailor con traje de marinero color azul ami sin creerlo fue hacia donde se encontraba sailor Venus para ayudarla – burbujas de mercurio, estallen – y asi se hizo una niebla la cual Venus aprovecho para atacar

- rayo creciente de Venus, fulmina – y asi acabo con morgana y todos regresaron a la normalidad cuando Venus vio a mercury la reconoció – ami eres tu – dijo incrédula

- mina – le dijo ami sorprendida las dos amigas platicaron en todo el camino sobre lo sucedido

Un joven en su departamento aparentemente tenia una pesadilla ya que estaba todo sudado y se movia de un lado a otro

**------ sueño -------**

**- el cristal de plata por favor traeme el cristal de plata – decía una joven a la cual no se le podía distinguir el rostro**

**- pero quien eres y por que quieres ese cristal – decía el joven**

**- por favor tráemelo y todo te será respondido – decía la joven y asi se desvaneció**

**--------- fin del sueño -----------**

- que es ese cristal y como lo encontrare si no se como es – decía un joven pelinegro

Al otro dia las chicas se encontraban en el receso todas almorzaban mientras platicaban de la obra y cuando sabrían los resultados

- oigan chicas por que no vamos todos juntas a ver los resultados – dijo lita

- si pero ahora serena tonta procura llegar temprano – dijo rei

- hay ya no me molestes – dijo serena

- si además si no llega con nosotras seguro es por que se va a ir con darien – dijo mina pícaramente serena

- claro que no eso solo paso por que ustedes me dejaron abandonada – dijo serena roja pero no sabia si era por pena o furia

- ya bueno por que no quedamos donde y a que hora nos vamos a ver – dijo ami para cambiar el tema y asi se pasaron todo el recreo para ver como se irían ese dia sono el timbre y todos regresaron a su salón

Ya era el dia en que sabrían los resultados habían sido citados en el mismo lugar las chicas ya habían llegado al igual que darien akane salió con los demás directivos para decirles como habían quedado y asi fueron pasando todos los papeles hasta que solo faltaban los que serian los príncipes y las guardianas de la princesa los únicos que quedaban que no habían dicho su nombre era serena, darien, mina, ami, lita, rei y otro tres chicos

- muy bien ahora les voy a decir quienes serán las sailor – dijo akane – sailor Venus es Minako Aino – mina brinco de alegría y akane prosiguió – sailor Mercury será Ami Muzino – las chicas felicitaron a ami y ella solo rio tímidamente – sailor jupiter será Lita Kino – igualmente las chicas la felicitaron – sailor mars será Rei Hino – rei salto de alegría igual que mina y fue felicitada por sus amigas – con esto solo quedan los dos papeles principales el príncipe Endimion y la princesa Serenity – serena se desiluciono un poco ya que pensó que ella no quedaría – muy bien los dos jóvenes que serán los príncipes son Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino – termino akane

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – se oyo el grito de las 5 chicas

- bueno ya que todos tienes sus papeles pasen pro sus libretos – y asi akane se fue dejando a las 5 chicas 3 confundidas 1 celosa y a otra rubia feliz


	6. Chapter 6: Conociendonos un poco mas

**Capitulo 6: Conociendonos un poco mas**

Las chicas habian asimilado un poco que serena y darien fueran los protagonistas de la obra habian quedado con el que ensayarían a las 4:00 en el templo hikagua todas las chicas ya habian llegado y como de costumbre la unica que faltaba era serena

- Esa serena tonta cuando aprendera a llegar temprano – dijo rei molesta

- ya rei no te enojes seguro ahorita llega – trato de tranquilizarla ami

Serena llego corriendo al templo – perdon por llegar tarde – se disculpo

- hay serena por que no aprendes a llegar temprano – le regaño rei

- tu lo dices por que vives aquí – riño serena

- no solo lo digo por mi todos…

- por que no mejor empezamos a ensayar – interrumpio darien en un tono serio y todas asintieron

- por que no leemos todo el libreto hasta el final y después comenzamos a ensayar las escenas – propuso lita

- si yo creo que es buena idea – dijo mina todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a leer mina ya iba a terminar de leer cuando – AHHHHHHH – grito Mina

- que pasa por que gritas - pregunto lita

- por que aquí dice que los principes osea darien y serena se dan un beso de amor – dijo mina emocionada

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritaron todos y empezaron a leer rapidamente y si efectivamente eso decia

- darien y serena van a besarse, darien y serena van a besarse – decia mina mientras daba vuelta alrededor de ellos y estos enrojecian de la pena

-hay pero eso no puedes ser debe de ser un error – dijo rei muy molesta por que serena besaria a darien

- pues lo que aquí dice – dijo ami

- hay si tengo que besar a este antipatico prefiero no participar – dijo serena fingiendo molestia

- pues a mi no creas que me agrada la idea cabeza de chorlito – respondio darien

Ya habian pasado un rato desde que habian descubierto ese pequeño detalle y después que serena y darien pelearan decidieron ensayar claro sin la escena del beso rei y ami dijeron que irian a comprar algunas cosas para hacer galletas mientras mina y lita se quedaban para impedir que serena y darien se mataran

- bueno chicos por que no vamos a recorrer el templo en lo que las chicas llegan – propuso mina

- pues no es mala idea – dijo serena

- bueno vayan yo aquí las espero – dijo darien y se sento

- por favor acompañanos – rogo mina

- esta bien – y asi recorrieron el templo hasta que entraron a una habitación

- oye lita por que no encerramos a darien y serena aquí – le susurro mina a lita

- pero por que – dijo ella igual de despacio

- para que esten un rato solo por favor – lita accedio y poco a poco salieron y hicieron como que la puerta se cerraba – chicas estan bien – dijo mina

- si pero por que cerraron la puerta - pregunto darien

- no fuimos nosotras pero no se preocupen buscaremos a rei para que abra – dijo lita y asi se fueron no sin antes asegurar la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla pasaron unos minutos y al ver que las chicas no regresaban darien decidio sentarse

- vamos cabeza de chorlito no me digas que te vas a quedar parada hasta que regresen se pueden tardar – hablo darien

- pues si – sentencio serena

- ya no seas necia sientate – y asi la jalo del brazo asiendo que se sentara

- hay eres un brusco - se quejo serena después de un silencio incomodo ella decidio hablar – oye y en donde vives – pregunto timidamente

-en un departamento – respondio

- solo – pregunto con curiosidad

- si por que – dijo

- pues pense que vivias con tus padre – dijo algo confundida

- no mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño – dijo sin interes pero con un deje de tristesa en la mirada

- lo siento creo que no debi preguntar – se disculpo

- no tienes por que ya lo supere – dijo el – y tu supongo que vives con tus padre – pregunto para cambiar de tema

- si y con mi hermano aunque es un poco molesto – dijo serena – oye y cuando es tu cumple años – pregunto curiosa

- el 3 de Agosto y el tuyo – pregunto el joven

- el 30 de junio, y cual es tu color favorito – volvio a preguntar serena

- el negro y el verde y los tuyos – siguió el

- el rosa, morado y blanco – dijo con una sonrisa y asi siguieron platicando de diferentes cosas hasta que serena se abrazo a si misma

- tienes frio – pregunto darien

- un poco – dijo serena y sintio como darien le ponia su chaleco – gracias – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y asi sintio el aroma de darien

- no te preocupes no es nada – y asi se quedaron en un silencio un poco incomodo – bueno creo que sera mejor intentar abrir la puerta por que tus amigas ya se tardaron – dijo el pelinegro

- si creo que sera lo mejor – las chicos estaban empujando la puerta cuando de pronto esta se abrio haciendo que ambos cayeran uno encima del otro los dos se pusieron rojos como tomates ante las miradas de las chicas

- huy pero que estaban haciendo – dijo mina picaramente mientras ellos se levantaban del suelo

- pues intentando abrir la puerta por que ustedes tardaron demasiado – dijo serena aun rojo

- lo siento pero nos distrajimos un poco – dijo lita

- bueno sera mejor que yo me vaya – dijo darien se despidio de todas y se fue rumbo a su departamento con muchas cosas en la cabeza


	7. Chapter 7:Que son estos sentimientos

**Capitulo 7: Que son estos sentimientos**

Todos habian sido citados en el teatro para poder ensayar las obra todos habian llegado y por primera vez serena si habia llegado temprano todos estaban un poco nerviosos ya que seria su primer ensayo con alguien vigilandolos

- muy bien empezaremos en la escena 11 cuando Endimion y Serenity estan en el balcon del palacio – indico akane y todos se pusieron en sus puestos

- pero Endimión como haremos para vernos si tu tienes prohibida la entrada al palacio –

- no te preocupes mi princesa que nada me impedira estar contigo por que te amo – darien lo dijo tan real que a serena se le enchino la piel y por poco se lo cree

- mira pronto sera el baile de mascaras que se celebra todos los años espero puedas asistir –

- aquí estare mi bella princesa te prometo que no faltare – y diciendo esto se fue

- espero que puedamos estar juntos pronto mi principe – decia la princesa (N. A. esto lo voy a poner como si fuera verdad por que estan ensayando e no esta pasando en la realidad)

- muy bien chicos prosigamos a la escena donde esta con sus guardianas – indico akane

- princesa pero que hace aqui sola podria pasarle algo – dijo Sailor Mercury

- no te preocupes Mercury solo queria ver la tierra es tan hermosa – decia mientras daba un suspiro

- la tierra o el principe de ella – dijo Venus

- Venus por dios ten respeto hacia nuestras princesa – la regaño mars

- Vamos chicas saben que antes de ser mis guardianas son mis amigas y las quiero mucho – decia serenity

- pero princesa nosotros le debemos respeto – dijo Júpiter

- Bueno ya no voy a pelear con ustedes por que nunca les gano queria saber si ya esta todo listo para el baile – pregunto la joven princesa

- si ya casi todo esta listo – dijo Mercury

- muy bien no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Endimion – decia feliz

- muy bien chicas para finalizar el ensayo vamos a pasar a la escena donde estan los dos principes juntos en el balcon antes de ser atacados – dijo akane a serena casi le da un colapso nervioso pues esa escena es donde se besan

- Endimión viniste – decia la princesa feliz (N. A. este puede que se parezca al primer capitulo ya que esa es su vida pasada)

- te lo e prometido serenity y yo cumplo mis promesas –

- pero quizas te ha surgido un contratiempo y no podrias venir – dijo la princesa

- Entiendalo nada en todo el universo evitara que yo venga a verla – decia mientras le rozaba la mejilla

- principe Endimión – serena estaba nerviosa ya que darien estaba acercandose para darle el beso claro que ella tambien lo esperaba estaban apunto de rozarse cuando

- muy bien hasta ahí – se oyo la voz de akane – el beso quedara para el ultimo dia – dijo y luego prosiguió – nos vemos mañana a la misma hora ok – y asi se fue

- esto no puede ser los interrumpio justo cuando se iban a besar – se quejo mina

- hay Minako por dios deja de decir tonterias – dijo rei enojada

- ya rei tranquilizate estoy segura que mina solo bromeaba – dijo lita

- bueno ya creo que sera mejor irnos – sugirió ami

Darien y serena seguian muy juntos hasta que el se separo y hablo – bueno cabeza de chorlito que tengas suerte para la otra – dijo darien y se alejo serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que habia quedado petrificada con lo cerca que estaba a el y cuando reacciono el se habia ido asi que decidio hacer lo mismo sin despedirse de sus amigas

_- hay pero que fue ese que senti al estar tan cerca de el__ – _pensaba la rubia –_ queria que me besara y por fin saber que sabor tienen sus labios hay pero en que piensas serena nunca va a pasar tu no puedes querer besar a ese antipatico – _se dijo asi misma y se fue asi casa y se encerro en su cuarto

Ami lita y mina iban caminando solas ya que rei se habia enojado y serena se habia ido sin despedirse

- ahí mina esta vez si te pasaste hiciste enojar a rei – dijo ami

- pero yo solo dije la verdad – se defendio

- si pero sabes a rei le gusta darien y no debiste decir eso – le regaño lita

- ya esta bien no lo vuelvo a hacer pero bien sabemos que a darien no le gusta rei y que se ve que siente algo por serena – las chicas no dijeron nada

En su departamento se encontraba un pelinegro intentando aclarar un poco lo que habia sucedido

- _pero que fue eso que senti al estar cerca de esa niña tenia tantas ganas de besarla que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran detenido y peor aun que pasara el dia que tengamos que basarnos – _eran algunos de los pensamientos de darien cuando de repente a su mente vino otra vez ese sueño y de pronto su ropa cambio a un tuxedo negro con antifaz y sombrero – _tengo que encontrar el cristal de plata_

_-_oigan chicas por que no vamos a ver los estantes de los vestidos – dijo mina

- si vamos – dijo lita y asi fueron a algunos aparadores las chicas entraron a una tienda de maquillaje y vieron a muchas mujeres tiradas en el piso inconscientes y a una moustro junto a ellas

- vamos chicas transfórmense – dijo artemis que estaba ahí

- esta bien – ami y mina se alejaron un poco de lita para que no las descubriera

- por el poder de Venus transformación –

- por el poder de Mercurio transformación –

- muy bien pero quiero decirles que siento la presencia de otra sailor solo que no puedo reconocerla- les dijo artemis antes de que las chicas fueran a combatir contra morgana

- rayo creciente de Venus, fulmina – ataco Venus pero morgana pudo bloquearlo

Una gatita negra habia ido al lugar sintiendo el poder de otra sailor y cuando la reconocio le hablo – vamos Júpiter lucha contra morgana – le dijo luna a lita

- Que una gata que habla esto no puede ser – dijo lita sin creerlo

- tu eres sailor Júpiter y tienes que ayudar a las demas ten – y le dio una pluma – di por el poder de Júpiter transformación – le indico luna

- esta bien, por el poder de Júpiter transformación – y asi ella tambien se transformo en una Sailor con traje de marinero color verde

- ve y ayuda a las demas – le dijo luna

- muy bien – lita se acerco a donde estaban las otras dos sailor y ataco – trueno de Júpiter retruena – y asi pudieron vencer a morgana

- vaya otra sailor que alegria – dijo mina

- mina ami son ustedes – dijo lita sin creerlo

- lita – dijeron las dos al unison

- bueno al parecer solo falta una sailor para que esten las 4 guardianas de la princesa – dijo luna

- si y estoy seguro que pronto tanto como sailor mars y la princesa apareceran para poder luchar contra lo que se avecina – dijo artemis serio

En un lugar algo oscuro se encontraba un hombre algo angustiado

- jedite no e recibido avances de tu parte – dijo una mujer en la oscuridad

- lo siento reina pero esas odiosas sailor me lo han impedido – hablo

- asi que ya despertaron interesante – dijo para después hacer que el general se marchara a cumplir su trabajo


	8. Chapter 8:Empezando a recordar mi pasado

**Capitulo 8: Empezando a recordando mi pasado **

Ya estaban todos en el mismo lugar para el ensayo todo transcurrio normal ya llevaban una semana aunque cada vez serena sentía que darien lo decía enserio cuando le decia palabras de amor serena se habia ido solo otra vez ya que queria pensar un poco

- _vamos serena darien nunca te diria esas cosas enserio aunque sonaba tan real – _pensaba la rubia –_ ya serena mejor piensa en otra cosa que no sea darien chiba – _y de repente imágenes vinieron a su mente

**Flash Back**

Estaba la princesa Serenity y el principe Endimion en unos de los balcones del palacio

- Endimion sabes creo que cada vez me enamoro mas de ti – decia la princesa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas

- Yo tambien Serenity cada dia te amo mucho mas – le dijo el principe

- sabes me da mucho gusto que ayas venido por que te extrañaba muchisimo – le confeso

- no te preocupes que pronto estaremos juntos y nada nos va a separa – le dijo el principe y asi se besaron

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash back**

La princesa fue corriendo al cuarto de su madre y toco la puerta

- madre, madre Endimion vendra al baile – gritaba la princesa

La reina abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a su hija – pero que es lo que dices – le pregunto

- Endimion vino hoy y me dijo que vendria al baile - dijo Serenity

- pero hija sabes que tu padre no quiere que estes con el – dijo la reina

- si lo se pero es que no puedo dejar de verlo lo amo tanto – le dijo la joven

- bueno solo esperemos que tu padre no se entere – le dijo la reina y le guiño el ojo

**Fin flash back**

**S**erena estaba un poco aturdida con esos recuerdos asi que decidio irse a su casa cuando llego se metio a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Darien estaba con Andrew cuando de repente se comenzo a marear y varias imágenes a parecieron en su cabeza

**Flash back**

En el palacio de la tierra se encontraban los reyes discutiendo con el principe

- por dios Endimion entiende que esto no puede ser – dijo el rey un poco exaltado

- pero por que no si yo la amo – dijo el principe

- entiende hijo eso nunca debio pasar – intervino la reina

- pero por que no lo entiendo – decia el joven

- por que tu deberias casarte con la princesa Beryl – dijo el rey

- pero yo amo a Serenity – dijo el principe ya cansado de lo mismo de que se deberia casar con Beryl

-ya basta eso nunca debio pasar tu debes entender que no puedes estar con ella –dijo el rey enojado

-hijo por favor entiendelo – rogo la reina

- pero por que no me lo explican – dijo el principe

- esta bien si eso quieres te lo explicare – dijo el rey ya mas calmado

**Fin Flash back**

**Flash back**

Estaban los dos principes abrazados en unos de lo jardines del palacio lunar la princesa lloraba y el principe solo la abrazaba

- pero por que Endimion, por que no nos dejan ser felices – decia la princesa

- no lo se pero te juro que hare lo que sea para que podamos ser felices – le dijo

- pero mi padre y tus padres se imponen a que estemos juntos y no sabemos por que, o es que a ti te han dicho algo – le preguntaba ella

- no, no me han dicho nada – dijo el principe pero la verdad era que el si sabia ya que sus padres ya le habian dicho la causa

**Fin Flash back**

Darien estaba un poco aturdido después de esos recuerdos y lo que mas le desconsertaba era que veia a serena como la princesa serenity

- Darien amigo te encuentras bien – le pregunto andrew angustiado

- si estoy bien solo necesito descansar, sera mejor que me vaya – y asi se fue rumbo a su departamento con muchas cosas en su cabeza

- Jedite veo que no has podido conseguir energia – dijo la mujer entre las sombras

- perdoneme reina le prometo que no volvere a fallar – dijo el

- claro que no lo volveras a hacer – y en eso le lanzo un rayo y el cayo muerto – Neflyte necesito que vayas a la tierra y consigas energia

- si reina – y desaparecio

- muy pronto Endimion tambien despertara y hare que se enamore de mi – decia la mujer

Las chicas se encontraban en el parque N. 10 cuando de repente oyeron gritos corrieron hacia aya y vieron como un mounstro estaba atacando a la gente.

- chicas debemos transformarnos – le dijo mina a lita y ami

- si pero y rei – dijo ami

- pues debemos distraerla – les dijo lita cuando de repente vieron que luna le estaba hablando a rei y se sorprendieron

- tu eres sailor mars debes transformarte y ayudar a las personas – le dijo luna a rei

- que un gato que habla esto no es posible – decia rei

- vamos ten toma esta pluma y de por el poder de Marte transformación – le indico luna

- esta bien lo hare, por el poder de Marte transformación - y asi ella tambien se convirtió en una sailor y empezo a atacar al mounstro

- bueno chicas creo que debemos ayudarla – dijo mina y todas asintieron – por el poder de Venus transformación –

- por el poder de Mercurio transformación –

- por el poder de Júpiter transformación –

Asi las cuatro sailor empezaron a pelear contra morgana y cuando la destruyeron aparecio Neflyte y las ataco pero por suerte ellas puedieron bloquear el ataque y no les hizo daño

- asi que ustedes son las fomosas sailor scouts, pues dejenme presentarme soy Neflyte uno de los generales del negaverso por ahora no les hare nada pero la proxima vez las eliminare – y después de decir eso desaparecio

-bueno ahora ya estan todas las sailor – dijo artemis

- si ahora solo falta encontrar a nuestra princesa – dijo luna

- bueno la verdad es que yo todavía no entiendo nada – les dijo rei

luna le conto que todas ellas eran las guardianas de la princesa de la luna que debian encontrarla para poder afrontar lo que se avecinaba tambien les dijo que akane era tambien una de ellas solo que no era sailor y que ella estaba haciendo la obra para que si la princesa la veia recordara su pasado

- asi que es por eso que me parecia familiar esa historia – dijo rei

- si aunque mas que nada la historia habla mas de los principes – les confeso artemis

- y una pregunta tambien el principe Endimion a reencarnado – pregunto mina curiosa (N. A. aquí ya todas estan con ropa normal y no como sailor)

- si mina suponemos que Endimion tambien a reencarnado aunque tenemos la sospecha de que tadavia no recuerda nada al igual que la princesa- les dijo luna

- bueno creo que sera mejor que todas vayan a descansar ya que mañana sera un largo dia – les dijo artemis y todas se fueron rumbo a sus casas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un departamento se encontraba una chica pensando en como haria para decirle a las guardianas y a los gatos que ya habia encontrado a su princesa y lo peor como le diria a ella quien era en realidad la chica pensaba cuando de repente sintio un aura conocida

- asi que el principe Endimion tambien esta empezando a recordar creo que el tambien tiene derecho a saber toda la verdad, pero no se como se los voy a decir – meditaba la joven y una idea cruzo por su mente – ya se, se los dire después del ensayo les pedire que se queden ellos y la guardianas para asi poder contarles toda la verdad, espero que sea lo correcto – dice la joven


	9. Chapter 9:Descubriendo mi verdadera iden

**Capitulo 9: Descubriendo mi verdadera identidad**

Era un dia normal tendrian el ensayo alas 5:00 pm y a penas eran las 2:00 pm asi que tendria mucho tiempo para pensar en todos esas imágenes que habian venido a su cabeza el dia anterior y sobre todo tendria tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a Darien

- serena te llaman por telefono – le dijo mama Ikuko

- gracias mama enseguida bajo – le dijo desde su cuarto bajo rapido y contesto el telefono – hola – contesto la rubia

- serena soy mina te hablo para ver si no querias salir con nosotras – le dijo mina del otro lado del telefono

- pues no estoy de mucho animo que digamos mina - le respondio serena

- anda sere por fa solo sera un rato y después nos iremos al ensayo que te cuesta – le rogo

- hay esta bien dime donde nos vemos y a que hora – le contesto

- es en el parque N. 10 alas 2:30 – le dijo mina feliz

- esta bien a esa hora nos vemos, chao – se despidio

- adios –

Serena subio a su cuarto para arreglarse un poco se puso rimel y un poco de lápiz labial se peino sus coletas y salio rumbo al parque no sin antes decirle a su mama que saldria con sus amigas y que de ahí se irian a los ensayos iba caminando cuando choco con alguien

- oye cabeza de chorlito fijate – le dijo una voz muy conocida para ella

- hay tenia que toparme contigo, no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarme – le dijo ella

- pues fijate que no, pero tranquila me voy y te dejo en paz por que tengo algo importante que hacer – le dijo para después irse

_- que sera eso importante que tenia que hacer – _penso la rubia _– y si va a ir haber a rei, no, no creo que sea eso – _

Después de toparse con Darien se fue a unas bancas para esperar a que llegaran sus amigas no paso mucho tiempo cuando vio a mina con lita y ami pero donde estaba rei ? si seria verdad que Darien se veria con ella

- serena llegaste antes que nostras que te paso – le dijo lita

- si sere eso si que es raro – le secundo ami

- pues ya ven cuando quiero puedo llegar temprano , oigan y rei no va a venir – pregunto con mucho curiosidad

- no dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer y que no iba a poder venir - le respondio mina

-_entonces de seguro si se va a ver con Darien – penso la rubia_

- bueno por que no vamos a dar un paseo y a comprar un helado – propuso ami

- si vamos – dijo mina y empezo a caminar las demas la siguieron platicaron de muchas cosas como de la obra y de que se aproximaba el dia para que se estrenara

- bueno creo que es un poco tarde ya debemos irnos – dijo lita

- si lita tiene razon es un poco tarde sera mejor que no vayamos si no llegaremos tarde al ensayo – dijo ami

Las chicas se fueron rumbo al lugar donde ensayaban pero para sorpresa y tristeza de serena rei estaba con Darien platicando muy animadamente y de seguro era por que habian estado juntos.

- bueno chicos les queria anunciar que pronto tendremos que estrenar la obra y a mas tardar tenemos una semana – les dijo akane – bueno ya que les di el anuncio comencemos a ensayar vamos a la escena 15

Estaban los dos principes abrazados en unos de lo jardines del palacio lunar la princesa lloraba y el principe solo la abrazaba

- pero por que Endimion, por que no nos dejan ser felices – decia la princesa

- no lo se pero te juro que hare lo que sea para que podamos ser felices – le dijo

- pero mi padre y tus padres se imponen a que estemos juntos y no sabemos por que, o es que a ti te han dicho algo – le preguntaba ella

- no, no me han dicho nada – dijo el principe pero la verdad era que el si sabia ya que sus padres ya le habian dicho la causa

- bueno ahora vamos con la escena 20 – indico akane

- princesa me permite esta pieza – dijo un hombre con tuxedo negro y un antifaz tomando la mano de la princesa

Ella al reconocer que era Endimion acepto y asi comenzaron bailar al compas de la musica

- Endimion me alegra tanto que ayas venido – le dijo ella

- te dije que vendria y aquí me tiene mi bella princesa – le susurro el al oido

- bueno tenia miedo de que te descubrieran ya que tienes prohibida la entrada al palacio – le dijo ella algo preocupada

- no te preocupes nada me va a separa de ti – asi siguieron bailando

Ya habian ensayado todo asi que se disponian a irse pero akane le pidio a Serena, Darien, Mina, Ami, Lita y Rei que se quedaran ya que queria comunicarles algo.

- bueno chicos se preguntaran por que les pedi que se quedaran- dijo akane y todos asintieron – la razon es muy simple tengo que confesarles algo, aunque creo que ustedes ya lo saben – dijo refiriéndose a mina, ami, lita y rei

- que es lo que quiere decir – dijo Darien

- bueno lo que les quiero decir es que esta obra no la escribio ninguno de los directivos que trabajan aquí, ni yo, esto paso en realidad hace muchisimos años – dijo akane ante la mirada incredula de Darien y Serena – se que quizas piensen que estoy loca, pero no es asi, esto paso en realidad –

- eso es imposible, por favor, eso de que existan principes y que hay sailor que tienen poderes y para colmo, NO ES POSIBLE QUE AHIGA VIDA EN LA LUNA – dijo algo molesto Darien ya que eso era imposible

- veo que en este mundo tienes la mente muy cerrada principe Endimion – le dijo akane

- QUEEEEEEEEE EL ES ENDIMION – gritaron las 4 chicas sorprendidas

- si asi como lo escucharon el es la reencarnación del principe Endimion – dijo akane ante la mirada atonica de las chicas

- y que va a decir después e que Serena es la princesa de la luna jajaja – dijo Darien ironico

- vaya pues si ella es la princesa aunque no lo creas – dijo akane con cierto enfado

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritaron de nuevo las chicas

- eso es algo imposible – dijo rei

- no mars esa es la verdad ella es la princesa de la luna, nuestra princesa – dijo akane

- ok, haber si a ella le dijiste mars, entonces debo suponer que según tu ellas son las guardianas ¿o no? – dijo Darien

- asi es ellas son las guardianas de la princesa – dijo akane pero vio que Darien no le creia nada – no me crees verdad muy bien te lo demostrare chicas transformense – las chicas se sorprendieron por la petición pero lo hicieron

- POR EL PODER DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE JUPITER TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACION –

Todas las chicas se transformaron en las sailor ante la mirada atonica de Darien y Serena de repente aparecieron dos gatitos al lado de akane uno era blanco y otro negro los dos tenian una singular luna creciente dorada en la frente y de ahí salio un rayo que fue directo a la frente de Darien y serena los dos tuvieron muchas visiones de su vida en milenio de plata sobre ellos dos juntos con todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro después de eso Serena salio corriendo y Darien tras ella

- SERENA ESPERO POR FAVOR – gritaba Darien siguiendola pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba serena corrio lo mas que pudo hasta que llego al parque N. 10 y se sento en una banca Darien la observo de lejos ya que queria darle su espacio

_- todo esto es muy confuso _– pensaba la rubio – _se supone que yo soy una princesa y que las chicas son mis guardianas y, y Darien es – _pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos_ – por que me pasa esto a mi por que me tenia que enterar ahora de que Darien fue la persona que mas ame en el pasado, ahora mis sentimientos hacia el son mas confusos ademas todo esto debe ser una mentira, a Darien ni siquiera le caigo bien siempre me molesta por que, por que todo es tan difícil _– lloro con mas fuerza y sintio como una mano tocaba su hombro alzo la mirada y vio a ¡¡ DARIEN !


	10. Chapter 10:Una amenaza

**Capitulo 10: Una amenaza**

**En el capitulo anterior**

De repente aparecieron dos gatitos al lado de akane uno era blanco y otro negro los dos tenian una singular luna creciente dorada en la frente y de ahí salio un rayo que fue directo a la frente de Darien y serena los dos tuvieron muchas visiones de su vida en milenio de plata sobre ellos dos juntos con todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro después de eso Serena salio corriendo y Darien tras ella

- SERENA ESPERO POR FAVOR – gritaba Darien siguiendola pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba serena corrio lo mas que pudo hasta que llego al parque N. 10 y se sento en una banca Darien la observo de lejos ya que queria darle su espacio

_- todo esto es muy confuso _– pensaba la rubio – _se supone que yo soy una princesa y que las chicas son mis guardianas y, y Darien es – _pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos_ – por que me pasa esto a mi por que me tenia que enterar ahora de que Darien fue la persona que mas ame en el pasado, ahora mis sentimientos hacia el son mas confusos ademas todo esto debe ser una mentira, a Darien ni siquiera le caigo bien siempre me molesta por que, por que todo es tan difícil _– lloro con mas fuerza y sintio como una mano tocaba su hombro alzo la mirada y vio a ¡¡ DARIEN !!

Capitulo 10

- Serena tranquilízate sabes, no me gusta verte llorar – Darien queria que serena tuviera espacio para pensar pero al verla llorar sintio que se le rompia el corazon en mil pedazos

- pero que hacer aquí – pregunto entre confundida y feliz por que el estuviera ahí con ella

- pues saliste corriendo y me preocupe mucho por ti y te segui – le respondio

- perdon no debi actuar asi lo siento – se disculpo la rubia

- no te preocupes eso fue algo muy fuerte y no tienes por que preocuparte – le dijo y le brindo una tierna sonrisa

-_que hermoso se ve cuando sonrie asi – pensaba la rubia – pero Serena por dios en que estas pensando – se reprendió_

_- _bueno creo que sera mejor que regresemos las chicas pueden estar preocupadas – le dijo Darien

- si creo que seria lo mejor – estaba levantandose cuando algo los ataco

- pero que esta pasando – pregunto Darien

- dejenme presentarme soy Neflyte uno de los generales de negaverso y e venido a robarles su energia morgana ataca – dijo el y un moustro los ataco a ambos Darien toma a Serena de la mano y comenzaron a correr

- Debes protegerla – decia una voz en su interior

- quien eres de que hablas –

- debes proteger a la princesa – dijo de nuevo la voz

- pero como – pregunto Darien confundido

- busca la respuesta en tu interior – le dijo la voz

Darien de repente sintio una energia expandirse por su cuerpo y se transformo llevaba un tuxedo negro con capa un antifaz y un sombrero le lanzo una rosa roja a morgana y esta le hirio el brazo dandoles tiempo de esconderse a ambos

- Da…Darien que te paso – preguntaba Serena confundida por el repentino cambio de apariencia

- e Serena – dijo el confundido – no lo se creo que algo dentro de mi me impulso para convertirme en esto y protegerte – le dijo el

-_lo hizo para protegerme no lo puedo creer – decia la rubia para si misma – el me esta protegiendo a mi que feliz soy – pensaba ella_

_- _creo que deberiamos tratar de huir – le dijo Darien

- si eso es una buena idea pero como – de repente aparecio morgana y los ataco Darien para proteger a Serena la brazo con fuerza y el recibio el ataque

- DARIEN ESTAS BIEN – dijo Serena preocupada

- si no te preocupes solo huye –

- pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo te podrian hacer daño – le dijo ella angustiada

- mas daño me harian si a ti te pasara algo eso no podria soportarlo, mira cuando tengas oportunidad te vas ok – dijo y se lanzo al ataque contra morgana pero ella le hirio el brazo izquierdo Serena vio la escena horrorizada

- DARIENNNNNNNNNNN – grito la chica angustiada al ver como lo habian atacado de repente frente a ella aparecio un broche rosa y escucho una voz en su interior

- tienes que proteger a los seres que amas –

- pero como lo hago –

- usa este broche di por el poder del prisma lunar transformación –

- esta bien lo hare –

Serena tomo el broche en sus manos lo alzo alto y grito – POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION – se trasformo en un sailor con traje de marinero la falda azul los guantes blancos con rojo y sus botas rojas un moño rojo en la parte de atrás de la falda y una tiara dorada con una gema roja Darien al verla se sorprendio mucho y no se dio cuenta que morgana iba hacia ella para atacarla

- SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – le grito Darien cuando se percato de que morgana queria atacarla ella esquivo el ataque y fue al lado de Darien

- estas bien Darien – le dijo ella muy preocupada

- si no te preocupes, pero que te paso – le dijo el algo confundido

- no se, no podria explicarlo – se percato de que morgana queria atacarlos se quito la tiara la tomo y – TIARA LUNAR, ACCION – dijo arrogandosela a morgana haciendo que esta se desintegrara

- vaya otra sailor bueno no importa de todos modos nunca podran contra mi nos vemos en otra ocasión – dijo Neflyte y desaparecio

Serena se agacho para revisarle el brazo a Darien – te duele mucho – pregunto Serena angustiada

- no, no te preocupes estoy bien solo necesito descansar – le dijo el

- bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – le dijo

- si creo que es lo mejor pero antes necesitamos saber quienes son los que nos atacaron para estar alertas la proxima vez vamos al lugar donde ensayamos – dijo el levantandose

- esta bien pero deja que te ayude – le dijo ella asi con ayuda de Serena se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron las chicas los vieron angustiadas ya que Darien estaba herido

- Darien pero que te paso – le pregunto rei con mucha preocupación

- nada importante, lo que paso es que nos ataco un tal Neflyte que dice que es uno de los generales del negaverso, y supongo que tu sabes quien es – dijo dirigiéndose a akane

- si lo se y bueno creo que es hora de que ustedes tambien lo sepan – suspiro- milenio de plata fue atacado por la reina Beryl ella fue poseida por la negafuerza que es una energia maligna ella queria apoderarse de la luna y la tierra pero decidio atacar primero la luna al llegar y darse cuenta que el principe Endimion estaba enamorado de la princesa Serenity enfurecio mas y fue contaminada por ideas malignas y para que ellos no estuvieran juntos decidio matar al principe, la princesa le rogo que no lo hiciera pero Beryl no la escucho y termino por matarlos a los dos la reina Selenity al ver a su hija muerta no puedo soportarlo asi que usando el cristal de plata destruyo al negaverso pero ella tambien murio, ella les dio la oportunidad a todos de que renacieran aquí en la tierra pero ya no tenian sus recuerdos de su vida pasada en milenio de plata – termino akane

- pero, entonces ellos tambien renacieron aquí – pregunto ami

- pues al parecer ellos revivieron y por eso tienen sus recuerdos – les dijo akane – bueno lo mas importante tadavia no se los he dicho la reina Beryl al parecer junto con los generales quiere conquistar la tierra

- entonces tenemos que pelear contra ellos – pregunto mina

- si al parecer eso es lo que deben hacer –

- pero como lo haremos si no sabemos donde estan – dijo rei

- pues lo unico que queda es proteger a las personas de sus ataques – les dijo akane con pesadez – bueno sera mejor que se vayan a descansar nos vemos mañana ok –les dijo, todos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas Darien le habia dicho a Serena que la llevaria a su casa ya que era muy tarde

- bueno aquí estamos, sera mejor que entres – le dijo Darien

- si claro, muchas gracias por acompañarme y por defenderme – le dijo ella sonrojandose un poco

- no te preocupes, yo no me perdonaria si algo malo te pasara – le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes que la chica pudiera reaccionar se fue Serena subio feliz las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto

-_no lo puedo creer el me dio un beso, aunque fue en la mejilla hay soy tan feliz quizas y el si siente algo por mi y tenga una oportunidad- _con esos pensamientos la rubia se quedo profundamente dormida soñando con su principe Endimion


	11. Chapter 11:Un beso lleno de amor

**Capitulo 11: Un beso lleno de amor**

Ya era el dia tan esperado para todos ya que ese dia se estrenaria la obra todos estaban muy nerviosos y en especial las chicas se habian reunido en el templo de rei para estar ahí un rato antes de irse al estreno Serena y Darien no habian podido hablar desde lo ocurrido y eso tenia algo angustiada a Serena.

- hay que emocion hoy debutaremos como actrices – dijo mina emocionada

- si tienes razon hoy es el gran dia – dijo lita igual de emocionada

- si es cierto ya falta muy poco – le secundo rei

- bueno chicas la verdad es que da mucha emocion – dijo ami

- y tu sere no dices nada – le dijo lita

- hay lita si ella debe de ser la mas emocionada si hoy es el dia en que por fin van a dejar que se den el beso – dijo mina con los ojos en forma de corazon y causando el sonrojo de serena

- jajajaja tienes razon hoy es el gran dia de serena – dijo rei ante el asombro de todas – que les pasa por que me miran asi, a si es por Darien no yo ya no siento nada por el ya que hablamos hace poco y dejamos en claro las cosas y ahora somos amigos aunque creo que serena quiere algo mas que amistad – dijo rei causando un mayor sonrojo en la chica

- bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo ami

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- chicos ya que estan todos aquí vamos a dar un ultimo repaso – dijo akane

Asi pasaron el dia hasta que dieron las 5:00 y los chicos comenzaron a cambiarse y arreglar todo para la obra ya que el estreno seria alas 7:00 cuando dieron las 6:30 toda la gente iba llegando entre ellos los papas de serena los padres de mina el abuelo de rei y hasta la mamá de ami que habia pedido permiso al hospital y tambien estaba andrew el amigo de darien lita estaba un poco triste ya que nadie habia ido a verla pero las chicas le dieron animos.

- quiero agradecer su presencia aquí y bueno pronto comenzaremos con la obra esta es la primera llamada – dijo akane

Ya casi estaba todo listo y akane ya habia anunciado la segunda llamada ya estaba por anunciar la tercera y todos estaban nerviosos en especial serena ya que era el dia en que si se besaria con Darien.

- esta es la tercera llamado comenzamos – dijo akane y de pronto una voz comenzo a narrar – (N. A. aquí ya es la obra de teatro solo que lo voy a escribir como si estuviera pasando ok) todo comenzo en el reino de saturno la princesa cumplia los 18 años y pronto asumiria las responsabilidades de ser sailor saturn ahí estaban todos los reyes de planetas cercanos los reyen de Plutón, Urano y Neptuno con sus respectivos hijos y hijas tambien estaban los reyes de Venus, Marte, Mercurio y Júpiter con sus respectivas hijas tambien habían asistido los reyes de la tierra con su hijo y los reyes de la luna con su hija todos estaban muy contentos por la princesa de saturno.

- bueno ahora que vas a ser sailor me vas a dejar abandonado – decia un joven alto en tono dramatico

- vamos primo como crees que yo me olvidaria de ti – decia una chica

- si ahora solo vas a estar para esa tal princesa de la luna y de mi ni te vas a acordar – dijo el fingiendo enojo

- vamos Endimion sabes que te quiero muchisimo y nunca me olvidaria de ti – le dijo la chica

- esta bien Saturn te creo pero solo si me presentas a las demas chicas que son sailor – le dijo el

- hay primito tu nunca cambias pero esta bien vamos – y asi lo jalo por todo el salon hasta llegar a un extremo donde estaban 7 chicas – mira ellas son las sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter y Mars – dijo ella señalando a cada una – chicas el es mi primo el principe Endimion de la tierra – les dijo

- es todo un honor conocer a tan hermosas damas – le dijo el muy galante

- el honor es nuestro – dijeron ellas al unison

-bueno ahora te voy a presentar a la princesa – dijo Saturn y antes de que el dijera algo ella lo jalo a otro extremo del salon hasta que llegaron a donde estaba una chica rubia de dos coletas con un vestido blanco - princesa le quiero presentar a mi primo el principe Endimion de la tierra – dijo ella señalandolo – primo ella es la princesa Serenity de la luna – dijo ella Endimion tomo la mano de Serenity y le deposito un beso en ella causando el sonrojo de la chica en eso sono una pieza musical y el la invito a bailar ella acepto y asi bailaron durante gran parte de la velada

Depuse los principes empezaron a frecuentarse por mucho tiempo solo que a escondidas ya que los reyes de la tierra y el rey de la luna les habian prohibido que estuvieran juntos, pero eso no les importo y el se escapaba a la luna para verla con la ayuda de Saturn.

Una vez la princesa se escapo a la tierra ya que habia escuchado que habian tenido una fuerte batalla.

- Serenity no debiste haber venido es muy peligroso – le dijo el principe

- si lo se pero no pude evitar preocuparme cuando oi que habia habido una batalla en la tierra me angustio pensar que tu estuvieras herido – le dijo ella abrazandolo con fuerza

- esta bien princesa pero prometeme que no lo volveras a hacer ok – le dijo el abrazandola tambien con mas fuerza ella solo asintio con la cabeza

Después de eso la princesa cumplio su promesa y no volvio a escaparse de la luna siempre esparaba a que el principe la visitara.

- Endimion te extrañe tanto pense que ya no vendrias – le dijo la princesa al verlo subir al balcon

- recuerda que siempre vendre por que te amo – le dijo el abrazandola

- yo tambien te amo Endimion – decia ella acurrucandose en su pecho

- bueno princesa tengo que irme pero te vere pronto – le dijo el después de mucho tiempo de estar abrazados

La princesa estaba con el principe en el balcon.

- pero Endimión como haremos para vernos si tu tienes prohibida la entrada al palacio –

- no te preocupes mi princesa que nada me impedira estar contigo por que te amo –

- mira pronto sera el baile de mascaras que se celebra todos los años espero puedas asistir –

- aquí estare mi bella princesa te prometo que no faltare – y diciendo esto se fue

- espero que puedamos estar juntos pronto mi principe – decia la princesa

La princesa fue corriendo al cuarto de su madre y toco la puerta

- madre, madre Endimion vendra al baile – gritaba la princesa

La reina abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a su hija – pero que es lo que dices – le pregunto

- Endimion vino hoy y me dijo que vendria al baile - dijo Serenity

- pero hija sabes que tu padre no quiere que estes con el – dijo la reina

- si lo se pero es que no puedo dejar de verlo lo amo tanto – le dijo la joven

- bueno solo esperemos que tu padre no se entere – le dijo la reina y le guiño el ojo

Era el dia del baile en la luna y todos estaban muy contentos en especial la princesa ya que pronto veria al principe.

- Saturn estas segura que Endimion vendra – decia la princesa con impaciencia

- claro que estoy segura princesa calmese – dijo la guerrera

- esta bien Saturn, voy al balcon un rato – dijo dirigiéndose hacia alla cuando bajo la vista lo vio era Endimion – viniste pense que no lo harias

- siento llegar tarde – dijo el con una sonrisa pero vio que venian unos guardias – te vere en el baile – dijo para luego irse de ahí

La princesa entro al salon iba bajando por las escaleras cuando sintio una mano sobre la de ella.

- me permite esta pieza princesa – dijo un hombre con un tuxedo y antifaz

- claro – dijo ella ya que lo habia reconocido era Endimion bailaron durante un muy largo rato

Estaba la princesa en el balcon del palacio esperando a que el principe fuera a verla

- Endimion viniste – decía la princesa feliz

- Te lo e prometido serenity y yo cumplo mis promesas –

- Si pero quizás te ha surgido un contratiempo y no pudieras venir – dijo la princesa

- Entiendalo nada en todo el universo evitara que yo venga a verla princesa – decía el principe mientras le rozaba la mejilla

- Principe Endimion – Darien se acerco a Serena para darle el beso y cuando rozo sus labios una luz dorada los cubrio a ambos cuando la luz desaparecio Darien tenia un traje diferente y una espada la cual no llevaba al principio (N. A. Darien como el principe Emdimion) Serena ahora tenia un vestido diferente mas elegante y el la frente tenia una luna creciente dorada la marca de la familia real de la luna (N. A. Serena como princesa) ellos habian recordado todo su pasado al igual que las Sailor pero tenian que seguir con la obra

– Pero que es lo que pasa – decía la princesa angustiada

- No se pero no dejare que nada malo te pase – dijo el joven principe y la abrazo con fuerza

- NOS ATACAN – gritaron los guardias del palacio

Se comenzó a ver como miles de guerreros de la tierra invadian la luna y una gran nube negra los cubría la princesa que estaba en los brazos del principe pero al oír el grito de sus guardianas se asusto mucho – Madre chicas – y se solto del principe yendo en direccion contraria a donde se hallaba pero una mujer se lo impidio poniendose frente a ella.

- Asi que tu eres la princesa de la luna – decia la mujer – no soporto la belleza de tu rostro – y asi intento enterrar sus uñas en ella pero una rosa roja que fue lanzada desde lo lejos se lo impidio

- No te atrevas Beryl a tocar a mi princesa – dijo el principe enojado y se puso delante de serenity para protegerla

- Endimion pero que haces aquí? Y por que defiendes a esta chiquilla – dijo Beryl mas que furiosa

- Por que la amo y no permitire que le hagas daño – dijo el joven principe

- Pero por que si te hubieras casado conmigo serias el soberano de la tierra y la luna – dijo Beryl y entonces una maligna idea cruzo por su mente – Pero si no eres para mi no lo seras para nadie – y haciendo movimientos con las manos y rayos salieron de la nube negra que la cubria y alzaron al principe haciendo que soltara a la princesa

- NO Endimion – grito la princesa

- jajajaja – solto una risa diabolica Beryl – Que ocurre princesa no quieres que muera que estarias dispuesta a hacer para que eso no sucediera

- Lo que sea pero por favor dejalo vivir – y asi corrio para acercarse a el

- No serenity no te acerques – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

- Sabes no seria mala idea que murieran juntos – y asi otros rayos salieron de la nube negra alzando a la princesa – Mueran jajajaja – dijo Beryl

- En..di…mi…on – trato de decir la princesa intentando rozar la mano del principe

- Se..re…ni…ty – dijo el principe y estiro su mano y asi se rozaron las manos y un ultimo rayo cayo arrancando el ultimo grito de dolor de los jóvenes principes

- NO hija – dijo la reina saliendo de su escondite

- jajajaja la princesa esta muerta, muerta- carcajeo Beryl

- Pagaras por lo que has hecho – dijo la reina selenity y saco su centro

- No reina si lo usa usted tambien morira –dijo una gatita a su lado

- Es la unica forma ademas mi hija esta muerta ya nada importa – dijo la reina con lagrimas en los ojos alzo su centro y dijo _– curacion lunar_

Y asi todos los seres malignos murieron igual que la reina selenity y asi la obra acabo akane agradecio a todos estar ahí y solo se quedaron las Sailor Serena y Darien.


	12. Chapter 12:reconociendo mis sentimientos

**Capitulo 12: recociendo mis sentimientos**

- bueno supongo que por lo que paso ahora todos ya recuerdan todo su pasado – dijo akane

- si – dijeron todos al unison

- eso me alegra pero creo que sere mejor que nos vayamos sus padres deben de estar preocupados – les dijo akane todas asintieron y se fueron Darien se fue con Serena iban caminando por el parque N. 10 en silencio

- Serena necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el

- claro de que quieres hablar – dijo ella algo nerviosa

- mira ven sientate – le dijo el y se sentaron en una banca del parque – mira para mi no es facil decirte esto pero tengo que hacerlo y mas con lo que paso hoy – le dijo

- Darien tu no tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres mira quizas en el pasado me quisiste mucho pero si en el presente no es asi no hay ningun problema ademas… - pero Darien no la dejo hablar ya que puso un dedo en sus labios

- Serena lo que pasa es que si quiero estar contigo sabes desde que te vi sentia algo muy especial por ti diras que estoy loco ya que siempre te molestaba pero al verte no se senti algo muy extraño que reaccione asi después no podia sacarte de mi cabeza y siempre que te veia me ponia feliz y me acercaba a pelear contigo por que no sabia como, como estar cerca de ti y esa era la unica forma yo no quiero estar contigo por el pasado si no por el presente quiero estar contigo con Serena Tsukino no con la princesa Serena- le dijo el pero al ver que Serena no decia nada penso que ella no sentia lo mismo por el y se entristeció – mira si tu no quieres estar conmigo no te preocupes yo entiendo quizas no me quieres y no hay ningun problema en eso ya lo compren… - pero no pudo terminar ya que serena lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

- Darien yo también quiero estar contigo sabes yo tambien senti algo muy especial cuando te vi y reaccione asi por que me senti agredida pero cuando te veia aunque fuera solo para pelear contigo me sentia tan feliz y bueno poco a poco me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta y esa es la verdad que te amo – le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo Darien la abrazo con mas fuerza y luego se separo de ella

- entonces quieres ser mi novia? – dijo, Serena no la podia creer

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – grito y lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza el la toma de la barbilla y le dio un beso lleno de ternura y amor

- bueno princesa creo que sera mejor irnos por que ya es tarde – dijo Darien

- si creo que sera lo mejor por que si no papá se va a enojar – le dijo levantandose y asi se fueron abrazados a la casa de Serena

- bueno aquí estamos sera mejor que entres – le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

- oye – le dijo ella enojada

- que hice – dijo el algo confundido

- no se supone que somos novios entonces deberías de despedirte asi – y lo jalo del cuello y le plato un beso que después de un rato se separaron

- bueno princesa ahora si entra – dijo el

- esta bien nos vemos luego – dejo para luego meterse a su casa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de Tokio.

- ahora que ya tenemos nuestro recuerdos debemos ayudarlos no creen –

- no este no es el momento aunque quieramos todavía no podemos ir a donde estan ellos -

- pero por que si ellos ya recuerdan todo -

- si y ademas tenemos que ir a ayudarlos -

- ya les dije que tenemos que esperar y punto -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya otro dia y Serena iba corriendo hacia el templo ya que habian quedado que estarian ahí un rato cuando llego subio las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de rei

- bueno dias – saludo la rubia

- otra vez tarde Serena tonta debes aprender a llegar temprano – la regaño rei

- hay rei no me molestes – dijo con enfado

- ya dejen de pelear y Serena mejor dinos que paso con Darien por que ayer te fuiste con el vamos dinos o es que hiciste cosas indebidas – dijo mina

- MINA – gritaron todas por la indiscreción de esta

- bueno aunque yo tambien quiero saber que paso anda Sere cuentanos – dijo Lita

- bueno lo que paso es que Darien y yo nos fuimos por el parque N. 10 despues me dijo que queria platicar conmigo yo pense que me iba a decir que no me queria pero no me dijo todo lo contrario me dijo que me queria y que el queria estar conmigo con Serena Tsukino no con la princesa Serena y pues yo le dijo que yo estaba enamorada de el y me dijo que si queria ser su novia y le dijo que si y nos besamos y de ahí nos fuimos a mi casa y nos despedimos y ya fue todo – dijo Serena

- pues te felicito Sere Darien es un gran chico – le dijo ami

- yo tambien te felicito se ve que se quieren mucho – le dijo Lita

- si ven yo siempre tuve razon pero nunca nadie me hizo caso – dijo mina

- bueno Sere pues yo te felicito y espero que sean muy felices – dijo rei

- gracias chicas – dijo Serena sonriendo

- bueno por que no vamos a dar una vuelta al parque N. 10 – propuso lita

- si yo creo que es una gran idea – dijo mina

- pues vamos antes de que se haga tarde – dijo rei y asi todas partieron hacia el parque N.10 cuando llegaron fueron a comprar unos helados y se sentaron en una banca

- um estos helados estan riquisimos no creen – dijo Serena

- si y este de coco esta super rico – dijo mina

De repente oyeron unos gritos se acercaron y vieron que morgana estaba atacando a personas del parque.

- chicas hay que transformarnos – dijo ami y todas asintieron

- POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR, TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO, TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MARTE, TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE JUPITER, TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE VENUS, TRANFORMACION –

Las chicas se acercaron y empezaron a atacar a morgana

- RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA –

- FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE –

Y asi terminaron con morgana muy facil pero de pronto aparecio Neflyte y las ataco pero una rosa roja impidio el rayo las hiriera

- no te permitire que las lastimes, soy tuxedo mask –

- maldita sea otra vez tu eres una gran molestia – dijo Neflyte enojado

- deja de atacar a las personas y vete de una vez – dijo Mars

- esta vez se salvaron sailor pero para la otra no lo haran – y asi desaparecio

- oye podrias decirnos quien eres – dijo Venus

- ya les dijo soy tuxedo mask – dijo el joven

- vamos tu ya sabes nuestra verdadera identidad creo que las chicas tienes derecho de saber tu identidad tambien – dijo Sailor Moon

- esta bien – dijo para luego destransformarse y dejar ver a Darien

- DARIEN TU ERES TUXEDO MASK – gritaron las chicas sorprendidas excepto Serena

- asi es chicas sorprendidas – dijo el con una sonrisa

- si y mucho – dijo Jupiter

- bueno sera mejor destransformarnos no creen chicas – dijo Mercury

- si creo que es lo mejor – dijo Sailor Moon y asi todas se destransformarnos

- bueno ahora sera mejor irnos, aunque creo que los tortolitos van a querer quedarse solos – dijo mina

- MINA – gritaron todos

- bueno ya mejor vamonos los vemos luego chicos – dijo lita

- si sera mejor irnos cuidense ok – dijo ami

- sere espero después pases al templo – dijo rei

- si chicos hasta luego y no hagan nada indebido – dijo mina

- MINA – gritaron de nuevo todos

- ya no digo nada –

Y asi las 4 chicas se fueron dejando a Serena y Darien solos en el parque ellos se fueron a sentar a una banca junto al lago estaban muy abrazados disfrutando del paisaje

- oye Darien tu me quieres mucho – pregunto Serena mirandolo a los ojos

- no, no te quiero – dijo el Serena se entristecio – te amo – dijo y la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con mucha ternura y mucho amor de repente una luz resplandecio y aparecio una cadena de estrella que producia una hermosa melodía (la estrella que sale que en el pasado le da Serena a Darien)

- pero que es esto – dijo Serena al tomar la cadena en sus manos

- esa melodía me causa un poco de melancolia no crees – dijo Darien

- si la verdad es un poco triste – dijo la chica – bueno y que hacemos con ella no creo que sea bueno dejarla aquí –

- pues yo pienso que deberias quedartela – dijo el pelinegro

- pero no es mi quizas sea de alguna persona que la perdio – dijo la rubia

- Serena crees que si fuera de otra persona hubiera aparecido de la nada frente a nosotros – cuestiono Darien

- tienes razon Darien, pero crees que sea bueno que me la quede – pregunto

- si creo que seria lo mejor, y bueno ya vamonos por que esta empezando a oscurecer y en tu casa deben estar preocupados por ti – dijo Darien levantando de la banca

- esta bien vamonos – dijo la rubia sin muchas ganas y asi se dirigieron a la casa de los Tsukino Darien dejo ahí a Serena y después se fue a si departamento a descansar

Era una hermosa mañana y una rubia corria por toda su habitación ya que llegaria tarde a la escuela denuevo.

- no puedo creer que se me alla hecho tarde otra vez – dijo Serena corriendo de un lado a otro cuando estuvo lista bajo tomo su almuerzo y se fue rumbo a la escuela

- SERENA OTRA VEZ TARDE ESTAS CASTIGADA AL PASILLO –grito la maestra monica a la hora del almuerzo las chicas estaban reunidas abajo del un gran arbol

- oye Sere y como te fue con Darien ayer – pregunto la indiscreta de mina

- pues muy bien aunque paso algo raro – dijo la rubia

- que fue lo que paso – pregunto lita y rei con curiosidad

- pues de pronto frente a nosotros aparecio esta cadena – dijo enseñandoles la cadena y abriendo para que pudieran escuchar la hermosa cancion

- es muy linda la cancion aunque un poco melancólica no creen – dijo ami

- si la verdad a mi tambien me de algo de melancolia al escucharla, es algo triste – dijo lita

- bueno y nadamas asi de pronto aparecio – pregunto rei Serena asintio con la cabeza

- es algo extraño no creen – dijo mina

- si la verdad muy extraño – dijo ami

- bueno por que no después le preguntamos a akane si sabe algo – propuso lita

- si creo que sera lo mejor – dijo rei y asi paso el resto de almuerzo la chicas regresaron a sus respectivos salones no sin antes acordar que después de la escuela verian a akane para saber si ella sabia algo

Con Darien

- Darien que te pasa te mareaste – pregunto andrew algo preocupado por su amigo

- no te preocupes Drew estoy bien creo que este dolor de cabeza me esta dando mas problemas de los que pense – dijo el pelinegro

- bueno por que no te vas a descansar – propuso su amigo

- si creo que sera lo mejor te veo luego amigo – dijo Darien saliendo del local – esta dolor de cabeza que no me deja sera mejor ir a descansar –

En el Negaverso

- muy pronto Endimión recordara lo que le dijeron los reyes acerca de la princesa de la luna llena y la odiara entonces yo actuare y el sera solo para mi pero debo estar muy alerta de esa dichosas Sailor Scouts – planeaba Beryl en su trono y de pronto una silueta aparecio frente a ella – Neflyte quiero que ataques de nuevo pero esta vez quiero que hieras a Sailor Moon si no estaras perdido me oyes bien – dijo Beryl

- si mi reina cumplire sus ordenes – dijo para luego desaparecer

- cada vez estoy mas cerca de mis dos objetivos y nada me va a detener –decia la reina Beryl

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno pues yo queria aclara algunas cosas como el por que de que si saque la cadena de estrella bueno la razon es que me encanta la melodía y siempre que salia me hacia llorar pero de todas maneras me gustaba mucho y pues aunque no yo alla cambiado un poco bueno mucho la forma en que salio pues por que no quise incluir los cristales arcoiris por que pues esa parte no me gusto mucho solo cuando estuvieron en un retrato de amor y nadamas y tampoco quise que saliera en medio de una pelea ya que me gusto mas mi forma de escribirlo y pues si a ustedes no les gusto espero su critica es su comentario bueno y pasando a otro temas voy a tardar un poco en actualizar ya que e andado sin mucha inspiración pero espero tener el proximo capitulo lo antes posibles ok bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	13. Chapter 13:Un doloroso recuerdo

**Capitulo 13: Un doloroso recuerdo**

Ya habia pasado una semana desde el ultimo ataque de Neflyte cosa que era muy extraña para las chicas tambien ya habian hablado con akane la cual les habia platicado que esa cadena era de la princesa pero ella se la habia obsequiado al principe, las chicas ahora se encontraban en el templo estudiando para el examen que se aproximaba

- oigan chicas por que no vamos al parque estoy un poco aburrida aquí encerrada – comento mina

- hay mina se supone que estamos aquí para estudiar – la regaño ami

- si ami pero un poco de diversión no nos haria mal o si – se defendio

- bueno mina tiene razon ya estudiamos mucho – dijo Serena

- hay Serena tu lo dices por que tu y mina son igual de flojas – dijo rei

- bueno la verdad es que yo estoy de acuerdo con las chicas – dijo lita

- pero lita necesitamos estudiar para los examenes que se aproximan – dijo ami

- si ami lo se pero un poquito de diversión nos ayudaria mucho – dijo lita defendiendose

- haber según ustedes en que nos ayudaria salir a divertirnos – inquirio rei

- pues que nos serviría para distraernos un rato y relajarnos – dijo lita

- si y ademas podriamos conocer chicos lindos – dijo mina

- si y yo podria estar con mi Darien – dijo Serena con los ojos en forma de corazon

- hay con ustedes dos no se puede – dijo rei con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

- bueno entonces que salimos un rato o ¿no? – dijo lita

- bueno pues si hay que salir, tu que opinas ami – le dijo rei a la peliazul

- bueno si ustedes creen que esta bien vamos no tenemos nada que perder – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Asi las chicas se dirijeron al Crow en el camino oyeron una muy fuerte explosión y fueron haber de que se trataba cuando llegaron vieron a morgana atacando a una pareja de enamorados

- chicas hay que transformarnos – dijo Serena – POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE JUPITER TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACION –

Las chicas se dirijeron hacia donde estaba morgana para atacarla

- TIARA LUNAR, ACCION –

- FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE –

Morgana fue eliminada cosa que a las Sailor las alerto ya que fue muy rapido de pronto Neflyte estaba enfrente de ella atacandolas y a duras penas lograron esquivar sus ataques

- BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTELLAN –

La neblina les dio tiempo a las Sailor para tacar a Neflyte

- TRUENO DE JUPITER, RETRUENA –

- RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA –

Neflyte huyo de ahí en cuanto pudo ya que no podia con las Sailor, las chicas en cambio se fueron hacia el crow donde encontraron a Darien y Andrew platicando Serena se fue a abrazar a Darien

- princesa pero que haces aquí pense que estarias estudiando con las chicas – dijo el

- si lo que pasa es que quisimos tomar un descanso – dijo ella

- si por que Serena dijo que queria verte – dijo rei causando el sonrojo de la rubia

- eso es cierto Sere – pregunto Darien

- pues yo la verdad no me acuerdo – dijo ella muy roja

- claro que si haber que dijo dejen recuerdo asi, si y yo podria estar con mi Darien – dijo rei imitando a Serena

- ya rei no me molestes – dijo la rubia

- ya chicas no peleen, ademas no tiene nada de malo que Serena quiera ver a Darien si es su novio – dijo lita para ayudar a su amiga

- bueno por que no mejor cambiamos de tema – propuso ami

- oye Darien y tu que es lo que estas estudiando en la universidad – pregunto mina

- estoy estudiando para ser Doctor – dijo el

- que bien creo que es una gran profesion – dijo rei

- y tu andrew que es lo que estas estudiando – dijo lita

- pues yo estudio administración – dijo el rubio

- y bueno cambiando un poco el tema, de que tanto platicaban – pregunto mina

- nosotros de nada interesante por que – dejo el pelinegro

- nada solo es una simple pregunta – dijo mina

- y que piensan hacer chicos – pregunto lita

- pues nada por que ustedes que iban a hacer – dijo el rubio

- pues pensabamos ir al parque, por que no nos acompañan – dijo mina

- es muy buena idea tu que opinas andrew – dijo el pelinegro

- a mi me parece muy buena idea y claro que me gustaria acompañarlas – dijo el chico

- bueno pues perfecto vamos – dijo mina y asi se fueron rumbo al parque

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Negaverso

- Neflyte eres un idiota no puedo creer que ayas fallado – decia Beryl molesta

- lo siento mi reina por favor deme una ultima oportunidad – rogo

- no esta era tu ultima oportunidad y tu castigo sera el sueño eterno – dijo y atrapo a Neflyte en un especie de cristal – zoycite quiero que vayas a la tierra y cumplas con lo que Neflyte no pudo – dijo la reina

- asi sera reina tengalo por seguro – y sin decir mas desaparecio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era otro dia ya las chicas se habian reunido en el templo con Luna y Artemis ya que les habian dicho que tenian algo muy importante que comunicarles pero como siempre Serena no habia llegado

- hay esa Serena cuando va a aprender a llegar temprano siempre es lo mismo con ella – dijo rei enfadada

- tranquila rei deseguro ahorita llega – trato de tranquilizarla ami

- si rei ami tiene mucha razon – le apoyo lita y segundos después llego una agitada Serena corriendo

- siento llegar tarde – se disculpo la rubia

- hay siempre es lo mismo contigo no se puede – le recrimino rei

- ya rei deja de molestarme – le dijo Serena

- pero tu tienes la culpa por siempre llegar tarde – le dijo la pelinegra

- ya chicas dejen de pelear – dijo Luna en tono autoritario

- si chicas Luna tiene mucha razon, y bueno por que no nos dicen para que nos citaron aquí – dijo ami

- pues veran akane ya no recuerda nada al parecer ella perdio la memoria y no sabemos por que – dijo Artemis

- creemos que fue por que su mision era encontrar a la princesa y hacer que ella y sus guardianas recordaran todo y como eso ya paso quizas por eso ella ahora vive como una humana normal y no tiene ningun recuerdo de lo que paso con ustedes – secundo Luna

- exacto y nosotros queriamos comunicarselos por si se la encontraban en la calle y ella no las reconocia – les dijo Artemis

- que lastima ahora yo no tendremos a quien recurrir si tenemos alguna duda sobre el Negaverso – dijo lita

- bueno chicas pueden contar con nosotros – dijo Luna

- bueno entonces yo tengo una duda cuando derrotemos al Negaverso tambien nosotras perderemos nuestros recuerdos – cuestiono mina

- no lo creo, pero puede pasa – dijo Artemis

- QUE PODEMOS PERDER NUESTROS RECUERDOS??? – gritaron las chicas

- pues como les dije puede pasar –

- pero eso seria horrible no nos acordariamos de nuestro pasado – dijo lita

- ni nuestras batallas juntas – le secundo rei

- y yo olvidaria a Darien – dijo serena haciendo pucheros

- hay serena tu solo piensas en Darien – le reclamo rei

- es que si el me olvidara yo me muero – dijo la rubia

- ya chicas tranquilícense no creo que eso pase es solo una supo cisión – dijo Luna

- si quizas y después de derrotar al Negaverso ustedes todavía recuerden todo su pasado, lo que le paso a akane no tiene por que pasarles a ustedes – las tranquilizo Artemis

- bueno aclarado todo hay que pasa a otro tema – dijo Luna y asi siguieron hablando toda la tarde hasta que cada quien se fue Serena se dirigio al parque N. 10 y se sento en la misma banca donde Darien le habia pedido que fuera su novia

- por que esta hermosa princesa esta aquí sola – dijo una voz varonil muy bien conocida por Serena

- Darien me da mucho gusto verte – dijo la chica levantandose y abrazandolo

- pues pasaba por aquí y te vi para peguntarte que hacias aquí sola – le dijo el pelinegro

- bueno lo que pasa es que hoy Luna y Artemis nos dijeron que Akane ya olvido su pasado y que quizas a nosotras nos pase igual cuando derrotemos al Negaverso y tengo mucho miedo de que me olvides Darien – le dijo la chica casi llorando

- princesa yo nunca te olvidaria te amo lo comprendes – le dijo el muy dulcemente para calmarla

- Darien yo tambien te amo – le dijo ella abrazandolo con mas fuerza el tambien la abrazo y asi se quedaron por un lato rato

- bueno princesa vamos voy a ir a dejarte a tu casa ya esta anocheciendo – le dijo el y se levanto caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de Tokio

- cada ves el silencio se acerca mas a ellos debemos actuar pronto –

- no todiavia no es tiempo ellos deben hacerlo por su cuenta –

- recuerda que juramos protegerlo –

- si pero todavía no es el momento de aparecer –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento de Darien

Darien se encontraba en si departamento escuchando musica cuando de repente algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente

**Flash Back**

En el palacio de la tierra se encontraban los reyes discutiendo con el principe

- por dios Endimion entiende que esto no puede ser – dijo el rey un poco exaltado

- pero por que no si yo la amo – dijo el principe

- entiende hijo eso nunca debio pasar – intervino la reina

- pero por que no lo entiendo – decia el joven

- por que tu deberias casarte con la princesa Beryl – dijo el rey

- pero yo amo a Serenity – dijo el principe ya cansado de lo mismo de que se deberia casar con Beryl

-ya basta eso nunca debio pasar tu debes entender que no puedes estar con ella –dijo el rey enojado

-hijo por favor entiendelo – rogo la reina

- pero por que no me lo explican – dijo el principe

- esta bien si eso quieres te lo explicare – dijo el rey ya mas calmado - la razon por la que no quiero que estes con la princesa de la Luna es por que sus padres nos robaron a nuestro hijo – dijo el rey

- como pueden decir algo asi yo nunca los dejaria si es a lo que se refieren – dijo el principe

- no Endimion, tu padre no se refiere a ti – dijo la reina

- entonces a quien? – dijo el joven confundido

- a tu hermano Alexander – dijo el rey con calma

- eso es absurdo yo nunca tuve un hermano – dijo molesto

- si lo tuviste el era 2 años menor que tu cuando se lo llevaron tenias solo 4 años por eso no te acuerdas de el, ademas mandamos a quitar todas sus fotos de palacio donde salia el para que tu nuca supieras la verdad y estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar de el – dijo el rey con un gran dolor

- pero cuando desaparecio no hicieron nada para buscarlo, y por que culpan a los reyes de la Luna – dijo el joven

- por que ellos eran los unicos enemigos que teniamos en ese entonces – dijo el rey

- yo y tu padre fuimos a la Luna para intentar hablar con ellos pero ni siquiera nos recibieron mandaron a decir con sus guardias que nos fueramos y que nunca volvieramos a tocar su planeta – dijo la reina sollozando

- pero como pueden asegurar que ellos se lo llevaron, pudieron ser alguien mas – dijo el joven principe

- no hijo ellos eran los unicos con los que teniamos enemistad y como dijo tu madre ni siquiera nos recibieron lo mas seguro fue para ocultarnos la verdad que ellos se habian robado a tu hermano – dijo el rey

**Fin Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

Endimion habia ido a buscar a la princesa pero se habia internado en el castillo y no encontraba su cuarto cuando se acerco a una puerta y escucho que los reyes estaban discutiendo

- ya te dije que ellos no deben estar juntos Selenity – decia el rey

- pero ellos no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que paso ademas Serenity ama al principe Endimion – dijo la reina

- si lo se pero entiende que los reyes de la Tierra pueden hacer que nuestra hija dude de nosotros se le dicen lo que tu ya sabes – dijo el rey

- ella nunca haria eso por favor entiendelo – pidio la reina

- ya te dije que no ellos no pueden estar juntos y fin de la discusión – dijo el rey levantandose de donde se encontraba sentado

Endimion oyo paso acercarse a la puerta y decidio irse de ahí

**Fin Flash Back**

Darien estaba desorientado esos recuerdos lo habian confundido y tenia mil dudas en su cabeza

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola primero que nada lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar pero pues andaba sin mucha inspiración y pues por eso me tarde tanto en verdad no tenia planeado tardar tanto en terminar el capitulo y para colmo que mi mami nos quita el Internet chale ahorita estoy aprovechando que anda de buen humor jajajaja espero y no se hallan enojado mucho y que me dejen sus comentarios plis y ya hablando de la historia algunos me preguntaron que quienes eran los personajes que salieron cuando decia en otro lugar de Tokio pues les tengo 2 noticias una buena y la otra mala la buena es que no son enemigos y que van a aparecer seguido y lo mala es que como tengo planeado hacer la segunda temporada y pues ya tengo un monton de ideas esos personajes van a salir hasta la segunda temporada asi que se van a quedar con la duda soy mala jajajajaja bueno pues era todo y les voy a dejar el nombre del siguiente capitulo Cap. 14: Distanciamiento, ¿las chicas al derrotar a Beryl olvidaran todo? ¿sera cierto que los reyes de la Luna se llevaron al hermano de Endimion? Esto y mas lo sabran si siguen la historia.**


	14. Chapter 14:Distanciamiento

**Capitulo 14: Distanciamiento **

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Darien había tenido esos recuerdos y estaba muy confundido también había decidido que no se acercaría a Serena hasta que tuviera sus ideas claras, por otra parte las chicas se encontraban investigando mas sobre el Negaverso con Luna y Artemis

- no puedo creer que aun no sepamos nada del negaverso además de que no a atacado y eso se me hace muy raro no creen – dijo ami

- si es muy raro que no hayan atacado todavía – dijo lita

- aunque puede que estén planeando como atacarnos – dijo mina

- tu que crees Sere – dijo lita pero la chica no contesto – Serena, Serena, SERENA – grito

- e que me decían – dijo la rubia

- que parece que estas en otro mundo – dijo ami

- si Sere no contestabas – dijo lita

- pues de seguro es por que estaba pensando en Darien – dijo mina pícaramente pero Serena en lugar de sonrojarse como lo hace siempre se entristeció

- serena que pasa te ves muy triste – pregunto lita

- no me pasa nada – mintió

- estas segura de que no te pasa nada – dijo ami

- si chicas estoy bien y ahora por que no mejor nos apuramos a llegar al parque por que rei con lo malhumorada que es de seguro a de estar enojada por que todavía no llegamos – dijo caminando mas rápido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Negaverso

- No e visto avances de tu parte zoycite ni siquiera e visto que ataques a las Sailor – dijo la reina

- mi reina lo que pasa es que ya tengo un plan para herir a Sailor Moon – dijo orgulloso

- siendo asi todo esta perfecto pero espero y pongas pronto en marcha tu plan, quiero ver a Sailor Moon muerta – dijo la reian con una mirada fría

- asi será mi reina – dijo y después desapareció

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la universidad de Tokio

Se encontraban dos jóvenes en la cafetería aunque uno parecía estar algo ausente cosa que preocupó a su amigo

- Oye Darien te e notado un poco distante estas bien – pregunto el rubio

- si Andrew no te preocupes – mintió el chico

- estas seguro de que estas bien – dijo

- si, estoy bien – le aseguro

- bueno entoces será mejor que nos vayamos ya a nuestra clase de literatura – dijo levantándose

- si tienes razón, por cierto haz leído el libro que nos dijo la profesora – pregunto el pelinegro

- si y la trama esta muy interesante – dijo

- vaya para que tu digas eso es que es demasiado bueno ya que a ti no te gusta leer mucho que digamos – dijo el pelinegro

- pues si es un gran libro y tu ya lo leiste – pregunto

- si también me gusto mucho – le respondió

- y no es por presumir pero yo ya casi lo acabo solo me faltan 50 paginas – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- pues yo ya lo acabe y estoy leyendo es segundo de la saga – dijo triunfante

- eso es por que tu te la pasas encerrado en tu departamento y no tienes nada que hacer – le dijo

-lo tuyo son pretextos, mejor hay que entrar ya al salón – dijo y asi entraron a su clase pero lo que no sabia Andrew es que Darien se la pasaba pensando en Serena y los recuerdos que había tenido y ni siquiera dormía bien

Por otro lado en el parque las chicas ya habían llegado con rei y se encontraban comiendo helado en una de las bancas

- estas helados son muy ricos – dijo mina

- si tienes mucha razón – dijo lita

- Serena que te pasa ni siquiera has probado tu helado – dijo ami

- lo que pasa es que no tengo muchas ganas de comer helado – dijo la rubia

- que este es el fin del mundo serena no tiene ganas de comer helado – dijo rei para molestar a la rubia pero ella en lugar de pelear como siempre hacia solo bajo la mirada

- Sere te sientes bien – pregunto mina preocupada por su amiga

- si chicas no se preocupes – dijo ella

- Estas completamente segura – pregunto lita

- si no se preocupen – dijo las chicas no creían eso de que estaba bien que ya que estaba muy distante pero prefirieron no seguir preguntando

Las chicas ya estaban dispuestas a irse cuando oyeron unos gritos y fueron a ver de que se trataba y vieron a una maligna atacar a las personas del parque decidieron transformarse para entrar en acción

- POR EL PODER DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE JUPITER TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION –

Asi las chicas se acercaron a pelear

- no permitiremos que sigas atacando a las personas – dijo Sailor Moon la maligna les lanzo un ataque que por suerte esquivaron

-FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE –

- RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS FULMINA –

La maligna se desintegro y las chicas pensaron que habían acabado con ella pero volvió a aparecer

- BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO ESTALLEN –

La niebla desoriento a la maligna y las chicas atacaron

- TIARA LUNAR ACCION –

- TRUENO DE JUPITER RETRUENA –

- FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE –

- RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS FULMINA –

Ahora si la maligna desapareció y ya no volvió a integrarse por lo que las chicas se des transformaron y empezaron a caminar para irse a su casa

- Serena que tienes – pregunto la pelinegra

- lo que pasa es que Darien no vino a ayudarnos – dijo la rubia

- Serena pero Darien no puede estar siempre ayudándonos – le dijo ami

- lo se, pero desde hace una semana no lo e visto – dijo la rubia muy triste

- quizás y el esta ocupado en la universidad – dijo lita

- si Sere sabes que el estudia mucho – le dijo mina

- estoy segura que cuando se desocupe te va a ir a buscar – le animo rei

- si Sere rei tiene razón – dijo ami

- si chicas quizás y tengan razón – dijo tratando de sonreir después de eso cada una se fue a su casa ya que la batalla había sido agotadora cuando Serena llego a su casa se encerro en su cuarto

- kenji crees que Serena este bien – pregunto ikuko preocupada

- no lo se desde hace una semana la e visto algo triste – dijo

- hay espero que todo este bien – dijo ikuko viendo al cuarto de Serena

-_espero que lo que me dijeron las chicas sea verdad y Darien solo este ocupado en la universidad y por eso no ahiga venido a visitarme, pero si no es asi si ya no me quiere, Serena deja de pensar en eso hay que ver el lado positivo, solo espero verlo pronto – _pensó la rubia mirando por la ventana

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de Tokio

- El silencio cada vez esta mas cerca de ellos –

- yo creo que deberíamos actuar rápido –

- no todavía no podemos –

- el pronto será cubierto por la maldad debemos ayudarlo –

- no hay que esperar -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero pues justo un dia después de que termine de escribir el capitulo mi compu de descompuso y pues ya no pude subirlo estuvo como un mes descompuesta la maldita computadora y por eso no subi el capitulo y pues hace algunos días la arreglaron pero tuvieron que borrar todos los documentos que tenia asii que ahí se fue mi capitulo casi lloro por que tuve que volver a escribirlo otro motivo por el cual me tarde en actualizar y por eso también es algo corto el capitulo ya que no me acordaba muy bien de lo que había escrito y además estaba en cero inspiración bueno espero les guste el capitulo ok.**


	15. Chapter 15:Darien es raptado por

**Capitulo 15: Darien es raptado por el Negaverso **

Ya era otro dia y las chicas se encontraban en la secundaria solo que Serena parecía muy ausente

- señorita Tsukino me podría decir cual es la raíz cuadrada de 9 –pregunto la maestra Mónica pero Serena ni siquiera la veía – señorita Tsukino, señorita Tsukino, SERENA – grito al fin

- si maestra – dijo ella algo ausente

- te e estado hablando y no me contestas te sientes bien – pregunto

- si maestra perdóneme – dijo ella

- bueno olvidalo, kelvin me podrías decir cual es la raíz cuadrada de 9 – pregunto la maestra a otro chico y asi se paso la clase y llego la hora del receso las chicas se juntaron en el mismo lugar de siempre y estaban muy preocupadas ya que Serena parecía mas distante que nunca

- Sere estas bien – pregunto mina

- si chicas no se preocupen – dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida

- por favor Serena te conocemos muy bien y sabemos que estas asi de distante por Darien – dijo lita

- te juro que cuando lo vea – dijo bajo la morena

- no rei Darien no tiene la culpa de nada es solo que yo no me e sentido muy bien – mintió

- no lo defiendas Serena que vas a hacer que me enoje mas – dijo rei

- ya chicas no peleen asi no arreglaran nada y rei deja de culpar a Darien de esto – dijo ami

- pero ami como no quieres que lo culpe si por su culpa Serena esta asi – dijo la pelinegra

- si lo se pero nosotras no sabemos que motivos tiene Darien para no poder ver a Serena – le dijo la peliazul

- rei en eso ami tiene razón, nostras no sabes el por que del distanciamiento de su parte – dijo mina

- quizás y el tenga problemas –dijo lita

- ya chicas pero pudo hablarle a Serena y no tenerla asi como la tiene ahora distante y como en otro mundo – dijo la chica disgustada

- si lo sabemos rei pe….

- ya basta chicas no peleen – dijo Serena en eso sono el timbre y cada una regreso a su salón

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Darien

- Amigo estas seguro de que estas bien cada dia te veo mas distante – le pregunto el rubio

- si Drew no te preocupes estoy bien ahora necesito descansar será mejor irme – dijo y después salió del local rumbo a su departamento

-_ solo espero que de verdad estes bien Darien –_ pensaba Andrew viendo como su amigo se iba

Darien ya había llegado a su departamento decidió acostarse un rato en su sofá pero sus recuerdos y el remordimiento de no haberle dicho nada a Serena no lo dejaban en paz

_- Espero y Serena me perdone por no contarle nada pero no quiero confundirla diciéndole que tengo unos recuerdos en los que todo apunta a que los que fueron sus padres en su vida pasada se llevaron a mi hermano y por eso es que yo no me acerco a ella, ojala y todo esto sea una mentira no se que hacer si me acerco a Serena ella me notara diferente y no quiero que se preocupe, pero tengo tantas ganas de verla de estar con ella abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo – _esos eran los pensamientos del joven pelinegro la verdad es que no sabia que hacer decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad haber si asi podía estar mas tranquilo

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En el Negaverso

- zoycite tu ultimo ataque no fue nada bueno ni siquiera heriste a ninguna de las Sailor – dijo la reina Beryl

- lo se mi reina pero no se preocupe pronto vera como muera Sailor Moon solo deme un poco de tiempo – dijo el General

- esta bien pero si no veo avances de tu parte tendre que deshacerme de ti entendiste – dijo en tono frio

- si mi reina – dijo haciendo una reverencia y después se marcho de ahí

_- espero que zoycite cumpla con lo que le ordene por que si no solo me quedara mi ultimo recurso, pero no importa con tal de que Endimion este conmigo otra ves soy capaz de lo que sea –_ esos eran los pensamientos de la reina Beryl pero lo que ella no sabia era que era observada por alguien

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Serena

La rubia había decidido dar una vuelta por el parque N. 10 queria respirar aire fresco y asi poder pensar con mas claridad

_- No se que hacer Darien no a dado señales de vida en mas de una semana se que las chicas tiene razón y quizás el tenga algún problema y no quiso preocuparme pero es que asi estoy mas preocupada que nunca – _estos eran los pensamientos de la rubia decidió quedarse sentada en una banca del parque que para ella era muy importante ya que ahí Darien le había pedido que fuera su novia después de confesarle sus sentimientos

Cerca de la banca donde estaba Serena se encontraba cierto pelinegro ya que también había decidido ir a esa banca pero cuando la vio se le oprimo el corazón ya que ella estaba llorando no pudo mas y se acerco a ella abrazandola por detrás

- Me podría decir esta hermosa princesa por que esta llorando – dijo el en un tono muy dulce

- Darien – dijo ella volteándose y abrazandolo también

- que tienes princesa – pregunto el pelinegro

- yo nada por que lo preguntas – dijo ella tratando de que el no viera sus lagrimas

- pues por que estabas llorando – le dijo el viéndola a los ojos

- yoooooooooo no como crees lo que paso es que me cayo una basurita del árbol – dijo ella

- Serena por favor no me mientas dime por que llorabas – dijo el suplicante ya que quería saber si era el, el causante del llanto de la rubia

- bueno lo que pasa es que últimamente no me e sentido muy bien, es solo eso – mintió

- estas segura princesa – dijo no muy convencido

- si Darien te lo aseguro es solo eso – dijo ella abrazandolo con mas fuerza

- bueno esta bien te creo pero ahora dime quieres que te lleve a tu casa o quieres quedarte un rato mas – pregunto

- quiero quedarme un poco mas contigo – le respondió viéndolo a los ojos

- esta bien sabes que tus deseos son ordenes – le dijo se sento en la banca junto con ella y ahí se quedaron abrazados los dos tenian muchas preguntas que querían hacerle al otro pero no queria arruinar ese momento despues de mucho rato de estar ahí abrazados decidieron que era hora de irse

- bueno princesa ya llegamos a tu casa – dijo el pelinegro

- si creo que lo mejor sera entrar – dijo ya se iba a meter a su casa cuando Darien la tomo del brazo

- no se te olvida algo – le pregunto

- que cosa – dijo confundida

- esto – dijo el y se acerco a sus labios y la beso fue un beso muy esperado por ambos y sobre todo lleno de amor – ya ahora si puedes entrar – dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien, hasta luego Darien – dijo y se metio a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- se puede saber por que tan feliz – pregunto ikuko

- por nada en especial mama – dijo nerviosa

- como digas, dime quieres cenar – pregunto

- si claro pero voy a lavarme las manos – dijo y subio a su cuarta a lavarse las manos

- veo que Serena ya esta mas feliz – dijo Kenji acercándose a ikuko

- si y eso me da mucho gusto, pero ahora sera mejor ir a poner la mesa mientras tu le hablas a sami – dijo ikuko a su marido ella se fue a poner la mesa despues todos bajaron cenaron en familia

Era otro dia ya Serena se encontraba en la escuela y todos la veian mejor ya que siempre tenia una sonrisa aun cuando la maestra la regaño por llegar tarde, llego la hora del receso y las chicas se reunieron en el lugar de siempre bajo un gran arbol

- y por que estas tan feliz Serena – pregunto mina

- pues por que ayer vi a Darien – dijo Serena

- y te dijo por que no te habia buscado en todos estos dias – pregunto rei

- no yo no se lo pregunte – le dijo la rubia

- pero tu tienes derecho a saber – dijo enojada

- ya chicas no peleen y rei si Serena no le pregunto a Darien nada pues sus razones tiene – dijo ami

- si y mejor Serena cuentanos como lo viste que te dijo ¿se besaron? – pregunto mina

- MINA – gritaron todas por la indiscreción de su rubia amiga despues de eso Serena si les conto como habia visto a Darien despues sono el timbres y las chicas regresaron a su salon no sin antes quedar que despues de la escuela irian al parque N.10 para platicar y comer unos helados

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Darien

- oye Darien que paso ayer que te veo tan alegre – pregunto Andrew

- lo que pasa es que ayer vi a Serena – dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

- um que bueno que ya estes mas feliz – le dijo

- gracias Andrew, oye y tu nunca te has enamorado – pregunto

- por que lo preguntas –

- lo que pasa es que nunca te e conocido ninguna novia formal – le dijo

- bueno pues no e encontrado ninguna que me tenga como a ti te tiene Serena – le dijo el rubio

- como que como a mi me tiene Serena – dijo sin comprender

- si pues mira a ti tampoco antes de Serena te habia conocido ninguna novia ni nada por el estilo – le explico

- lo que pasa es que Serena es muy especial – dijo Darien

- pues me alegra que estes muy feliz con ella – le dijo el rubio

- espero que tu pronto encuentres a alguien que te quiera y valore haber si asi dejas de ser tan mujeriego – le dijo sonriente

- pues yo tambien lo espero – dijo despues de un rato cada quien se fue para su salon a sus respectivas clases

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Serena

Las chicas habian estado en el parque casi toda la tarde hasta que decidieron que ya deberían de irse por que iba a obscurecer iban caminando cuando escucharon y alguien gritar fueron a ver lo que pasaba y vieron que una de la malignas atacaba y una pareja de jóvenes y decidieron transformarse

- POR EL PODER DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE JUPITER TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACION –

- POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION –

- no permitiremos que ataque a esos jóvenes inocentes – dijo Sailor Moon

- RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA –

- FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE –

Morgana desaparecio y los jóvenes volvieron a la normalidad

- fue muy facil vencerla – dijo Sailor mars las chicas ya estaban por irse cuando de la nada aparecio zoycite y lanzo un rayo dirigido Sailor Moon pero Tuxedo mask se atravesó y el rayo lo hirio a el (no maaaa!!! y este de donde salio si se suponía que a el no le iba a pasar nada)

- DARIEN – grito Serena fue a donde el estaba y lo tomo en brazos las chicas estaban en shock y zoycite aprovecho para huir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Negaverso

- eres un idiota zoycite te dije que mataras a Sailor Moon no a Tuxedo mask – dijo Beryl furiosa

- lo siento mi reina lo que pasa es que Tuxedo mask se atravesó y yo no pude hacer nada para evitar que el recibiera el ataque – trato de explicarse

- no me interesan tus estúpidas explicaciones zoycite – le lanzo un rayo y lo dejo en el piso muy mal herido – y si creías que ibas a tener una muerte placentera pues te equivocas vas a morir muy lentamente (si que sufra el maldito eso le pasa por lastimar a mi Darien) – le dijo Beryl – malachite necesito que hagas algo muy importante – dijo y frente a ella aparecio un hombre

- si mi reina lo que usted quiera – dijo

- lo que necesito es hagas es….-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de Tokio

- no pude ser el no puede estar muriendo –

- el principe ya no tiene mucho tiempo –

- maldita sea todo es nuestra culpa –

- tranquilizate ya no podemos hacer nada –

- yo si puedo y lo hare – diciendo esto desaparecio

- pero a donde fue –

- solo hay un lugar al que pudo haber ido y solo espero que cuando llegue no sea demasiado tarde –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Serena

- Darien por favor reacciona – suplicaba la rubia llorando

- prin..ce..sa po..por fa..vor n..no llo..res n..no m..me gus..ta ver..te a..asi – dijo el pelinegro débilmente

- Darien por que me salvaste – pregunto llorando

- po..por qu..que t..te a..mo y n..no me per..do..nari..a que al..go ma...malo t..te pa..sa..ra – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla Serena lloraba a mas no poder cuando de pronto una luz aparecio frente a ellos y despues de que la luz se quito aparecio un centro en forma de luna que en medio tenia un cristal Serena lo tomo y tanto ella como Darien cambiaron sus atuendos por lo que tenian cuando eran los principes de la Tierra y la Luna

- al fin a aparecido el sagrado cristal de plata – dijo Luna

- con el podran vencer a la reina Beryl – le secundo Artemis

Despues de eso aparecio una figura femenina frente a los dos y puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro una luz dorada salio de sus manos y las heridas de Darien iban cerrándose

- ella lo esta curando – dijo Mercury incredula

- eso no puede ser – dijo Jupiter

- pero quien es – dijo Mars ya que no se le distinguía muy bien el rostro

- sera posible que sea ella – susurro Venus

Cuando las heridas de Darien se cerraron totalmente la joven quito sus manos y desaparecio ante la vista de todos

- espera quien eres – dijo Serena pero ella ya se habia ido

- Serena – dijo Darien todavía débil

- que bueno que reaccionaste Darien – dijo feliz la rubia de pronto otro hombre aparecio tenia el cabello plateado y vestida un traje de general como el de zoycite solo que este tenia capa

- y tu quien eres – dijo Venus ala defensiva

- soy malachite uno de los cuatro generales del Negaverso – dijo y eso una especio de poder y atrajo el cuerpo sin fuerza de Darien

- que es lo que quieres – pregunto Jupiter

- devuélveme a Darien – dijo Sailor Moon

- lo siento no te lo puedo devolver ya que estoy cumpliendo una orden de mi reina – dijo despues de sus manos salieron unas ráfagas que no dejaron ver a las Sailor cuando pudieron ver bien el se habia Darien

- NO DARIEN REGRESAMELO – gritaba Sailor Moon desconsolada las chicas lo unico que pudieron hacer fue tratar de consolarla

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- muy bien hecho malachite, ahora solo falta destruir a las odiosa Sailor, pero eso sera despues – dijo Beryl

- mi reina yo me retiro – dijo haciendo una reverencia y despues desaparecio

- al fin Endimion seras solo mio pronto todos tus recuerdos te serán borrados y yo me encargare de que odies a todas las Sailor en especial a Sailor Moon – decia Beryl viendo una especie de ataúd donde estaba Endimion el cual estaba rodeado de energia maligna(N.A. es como en el que Beryl tiene a Endimion en el anime)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16:Un nuevo enemigo

**Capitulo 16: un nuevo enemigo ¡¡¡¿ENDIMION?!!!**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Morgana desaparecio y los jóvenes volvieron a la normalidad_

_- fue muy facil vencerla – dijo Sailor mars las chicas ya estaban por irse cuando de la nada aparecio zoycite y lanzo un rayo dirigido Sailor Moon pero Tuxedo mask se atravesó y el rayo lo hirio a el_

_- DARIEN – grito Serena fue a donde el estaba y lo tomo en brazos las chicas estaban en shock_

_------------------_

_- Darien por que me salvaste – pregunto llorando_

_- po..por qu..que t..te a..mo y n..no me per..do..nari..a que al..go ma...malo t..te pa..sa..ra – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla Serena lloraba a mas no poder cuando de pronto una luz aparecio frente a ellos y despues de que la luz se quito aparecio un centro en forma de luna que en medio tenia un cristal _

_- al fin a aparecido el sagrado cristal de plata – dijo Luna_

* * *

_Despues de eso aparecio una figura femenina frente a los dos y puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro una luz dorada salio de sus manos y las heridas de Darien iban cerrándose_

_- ella lo esta curando – dijo Mercury incredula_

_- eso no puede ser – dijo Jupiter_

_- pero quien es – dijo Mars ya que no se le distinguía muy bien el rostro_

_- sera posible que sea ella – susurro Venus_

* * *

_- Serena – dijo Darien todavía débil_

_- que bueno que reaccionaste Darien – dijo feliz la rubia de pronto otro hombre aparecio _

_- y tu quien eres – dijo Venus ala defensiva_

_- soy malachite uno de los cuatro generales del Negaverso – dijo y eso una especio de poder y atrajo el cuerpo sin fuerza de Darien_

_- devuélveme a Darien – dijo Sailor Moon_

_- lo siento no te lo puedo devolver ya que estoy cumpliendo una orden de mi reina – dijo despues de sus manos salieron unas ráfagas que no dejaron ver a las Sailor cuando pudieron ver bien el se habia con Darien_

_- NO DARIEN REGRESAMELO – gritaba Sailor Moon desconsolada_

* * *

_- al fin Endimion seras solo mio pronto todos tus recuerdos te serán borrados y yo me encargare de que odies a todas las Sailor en especial a Sailor Moon – decia Beryl viendo una especie de ataúd donde estaba Endimion el cual estaba rodeado de energia maligna _

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Las chicas se habían llevado a Serena al templo hikagua ya que no podían calmarla y no querían asustar a sus padres Rei había llamado a ala casa de Serena para decir que ella se quedaría a dormir ahí

- Sere por favor calmate – decía Mina muy preocupada ya que la rubia no dejaba de llorar

- chicas que podremos hacer Serena esta muy mal – decía Ami a Lita y Rei ya que ellas estaban un poco alejadas de las dos rubias

- no lo se Ami yo la veo muy mal – dijo Lita

- pero como no va a estar asi, si se llevaron a Darien enfrente de ella – les dijo Rei con mucho dolor

- si tienes razón pero con llorar no ganara nada lo que necesitamos es encontrar el lugar a donde se lo llevaron – dijo Lita también con tristeza

- bueno chicas eso lo veremos luego ahora lo mas importante es pensar en Serena – les dijo Ami viéndola a la rubia

- vamos Serena por favor tranquilizate te prometo que encontraremos a Darien – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

- me lo prometes Mina – dijo Serena con los ojos llorosos y viéndola

- si Sere te lo prometo – dijo la chica Serena se tranquilizo después de lo que Mina le habia dicho y se habia podido dormir mientras tanto las demas pensaban en un plan para encontrar el Negaverso

- chicas como haremos para encontrar el lugar a donde se llevaron a Darien – dijo Mina un poco preocupada

- no sabemos Mina pero debemos hacerlo – dijo Rei seria

- creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy chicas vayan a dormir mañana podrán pensar con mas claridad – dijo Luna las chicas asintieron y se retiraron a sus casas (menos rei por que ahí vive)

* * *

En otro lugar de Tokio

- lograste curarlo pero el enemigo se lo ha llevado –

- estoy segura que las Sailor Scouts lo traerán de vuelta –

- esperemos que asi sea de otra forma tendremos que actuar –

- eso debimos hacer desde un principio, pero no te preocupes ya no insistiré-

- ya tranquilas ahora solo nos queda esperar –

* * *

En el Negaverso

- malachite no e visto ningún avance en estos días para encontrar a Sailor Moon – dijo Beryl

- no se preocupe mi reina el dia que ataque a las Sailor y me lleve a Endimion me las ingenie para conseguir un cabello de Sailor Moon y con este podre saber su verdadera identidad (no me pregunte como consiguió el cabello por que ni yo lo se jejeje) – dijo el general muy confiado

- espero ver avances pronto Malachite – le dijo la reina

- no se preocupe mi reina los tendrá – dijo para después desaparecer

- ya falta poco para que Endimion pierda totalmente sus recuerdos y entonces sera un fiel sirviente del Negaverso – decia Beryl

* * *

Con las Chicas

Ya habian pasado 3 dias Serena se encontraba un poco mejor ya no se la pasaba llorando o al menos eso era lo que las chicas creían ya que cuando nadie la veia sacaba una foto que tenia de ellos dos juntos y lloraba amargamente Mina noto esto y quiso ayudarla

- Mina a donde vamos – pregunto impaciente Serena

- ya Serena tranquila no comas ansias – le dijo y siguio jalándola hasta que llegaron a una estética de belleza

- que hacemos aquí Mina – pregunto la rubia dudosa

- bueno creo que lo mejor para que recobres el animo es un cambio de look no crees – dijo sonriente

- no estoy muy segura – dijo dudando sobre si era buena idea

- vamos Serena ya veras que todo estará bien ademas los cortes son gratis y es una gran estilista la que los hace – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- esta bien Mina aunque sigo sin estar muy segura – dijo al fin la rubia las dos entraron al local

- en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas – pregunto una mujer de pelo corto negro

- bueno quisiera que le hiciera un cambio de look a mi amiga – le dijo Mina

- claro que si, pasa por aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Serena la rubia la siguio y empezaron a lavar su cabello

- perdon por la espera pero ya puedes pasar a nuestros secadores – dijo una joven a Mina

- que no yo solo e venido a acompañar a una amiga – dijo ella

- vamos nuestros secadores son los mejores arreglan todo tipo de cabello y nos gustaría que lo probaras – dijo insistente

- bueno esta bien de todas formas es gratis – dijo siguiendo a la joven le colocaron el secador

- ahora solo espera unos minutos – le dijo Mina asintió y la joven se fue

_- esa chica tampoco es Sailor Moon – pensaba viendo a una chica después fijo su vista en Mina – su cabello es idéntico al de Sailor Moon al fin la e encontrado – dijo yendo hacia donde estaba Mina_

- señorita ya termino de lavar mi cabello – dijo Serena

- tu eres Sailor Moon ya no puedes esconderte ahora dame el cristal de plata – decía la mujer zarandeando a Mina

- pero de que me esta hablando – dijo ella sin entender

- se tu verdadera identidad ya no puedes negarlo – dijo mientras sus ayudantes rociaban algo que hacia que las jóvenes se desmayaran

- Mina no te preocupes yo te ayudare – dijo Serena saliendo del lugar para poder transformarse – POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION –

- esta bien si no quieres por las buenas te quitare el cristal de plata por las malas – dijo y entonces se transformo en un monstro

- no te permitiré que la lastimes – dijo Sailor Moon apareciendo

- quien eres tu –

- soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna (vaya hasta que pongo esto) – dijo ella yendo a atacarla

- asi que tu eres Sailor Moon pues excelente te eliminare – dijo comenzando a atacarla Serena esquivaba como podía sus ataques

- no te preocupes Serena te ayudare – dijo Mina alejándose para transformarse – POR EL PODER DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION –

- dame el cristal de plata Sailor Moon – dijo atacándola

- RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA –

- Sailor Venus – dijo alegre Sailor Moon

- esperen chicas no la ataquen – dijo Artemis apareciendo junto con luna

- que pasa chicos – pregunto confundía Venus

- ella todavía es una humana no pueden destruirla – les dijo Luna

- pero entonces que haremos – pregunto Sailor Moon

- usa el centro Lunar di curación Lunar acción – le dijo Artemis

- esta bien lo hare, Curacion lu… - no pudo terminar por que algo le hirió la mano cuando vi era una rosa – no puede ser, será posible – regreso a ver y ahí estaba el – Tuxedo mask que bueno que estas bien (tenia el traje de Tuxedo mask por eso le dijo asi) – dijo con los ojos llorosos

- yo no soy Tuxedo mask mi nombre es Endimion soy el comandante del Negaverso, trenza que esperas acaba con ellas y quitale a Sailor Moon el cristal de plata – le dijo el pelinegro a la maligna

Serena no podía creer lo que veía Darien SU Darien le decía a la maligna que la atacara y además decía ser unos de los sirvientes del Negaverso mina al ver que Serena no reaccionaba la jalo y la llevo fuera del lugar donde trataba de esquivar los ataques de la maligna pero era difícil ya que tenia que jalar a Serena por que ella parecía no reaccionar

- Por favor Sere reacciona tenemos que salvar a la srita. Ayumi – decía mina zarandeando a Serena hasta que reacciono y se puso delante de la maligna

- Curacion Lunar acción – dijo y la srita. Ayumi volvió a la normalidad

- Al parecer las subestime Sailor Scouts son mas fuertes de lo que pensé – dijo Endimion acercándose a ellas

- Darien soy yo Serena no me recuerdas – dijo ella acercándose demasiado al pelinegro lo que alerto a Mina

- ya te dije que yo me llamo Endimion – dijo el alejándose de ella pues su cercanía lo desconcertaba

- por favor Darien recuérdame – dijo acercándose mas

- Endimion vuelve – oyo una voz Endimion era la reina Beryl

- esta vez no peleare con ustedes Sailor Scouts pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte – dijo y desapareció

- Darien regresa – susurro la rubia en eso llegaron las demás Sailor

- chicas que fue lo que paso – pregunto mercury al ver a Sailor Moon como ida viendo hacia un punto en especial

- la verdad no se si pueda explicar lo que paso – dijo Venus viendo con tristeza a Sailor Moon

- vamos Venus que fue lo que paso – pregunto mars impaciente

- Darien regreso… - iba a continuar pero mars la interrumpió

- que y donde esta – pregunto viendo para todos lados

- el ya se fue mars – dijo Venus intentando terminar de explicar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

- como que se fue no hicieron nada para evitarlo – dijo incrédula Jupiter que se había mantenido al margen

- chicas por favor escúchenme y ya no interrumpan, lo que paso fue que el regreso pero al parecer ahora es uno de los sirvientes del Negaverso – dijo Venus esperando las respuestas de las chicas las cuales tenían cara de incredulidad

- eso es simplemente imposible, por que Darien se aliaria con el enemigo – dijo mars muy confundida

- ni yo lo se de hecho el nos dijo que se llamaba Endimion y que era el comandante del Negaverso y le dijo a la maligna que nos atacara – les dijo Venus incrédula ya que ni ella podía creer lo que había pasado

- todo esto es muy raro – dijo Mercury – creo que lo mejor será ir con Luna y Artemis quizás ellos puedan explicarnos – propuso cuando de repente se percato de que Serena estaba ahí viendo a la nada las demás también se percataron de ellos

- Serena estas bien – pregunto dulcemente Jupiter pero la chica parecía no haberla oído

_- Darien por que nos atacaste y por que no me recuerdas – pensaba tristemente viendo el lugar donde momentos antes habia estado el pelinegro_

* * *

**Si lo se es un final algo raro pero pues yo asi me lo imagine lo siento bueno aquí ando después de muchísimo pero muchísimo tiempo de ausencia lo que pasa es que perdi mi memoria USB y ahí tenia mis historias :) y apenas el 24 de este mes osea el jueves mi hermana la encontró y pues hasta ahora pude actualizar espero y les haya gustado el capitulo me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo se que se parece al anime pero esta es mi versión ya que en muchas cosas tiene grandes diferencias cuídense y dejen mucho ****reviews****please**** a por cierto les deseo un ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! ****xaO! **


	17. Chapter 17:La tristeza de Serena

**Capitulo 17: La tristeza de Serena**

Las chicas se habian llevado a Serena aunque ella todavía no les contestaba parecia ida y ellas no sabian que hacer optaron por llevarla al templo de rei pero Serena reacciono y dije que se queria ir a su casa las chicas quisieron acompañarla pero ella se nego y salio del templo rumbo al parque N. 10

-por que Darien no me recuerda, sera que acaso ya se olvido de todo el amor que nos tenemos – estos eran los pensamientos de la rubia estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ya habia oscurecido y que alguien la observaba

Con las chicas

- chicas ustedes piensan que Serena este bien – dijo rei muy preocupada

- es normal que ella este asi le quitaron a la persona que mas ama – dijo mina

- ya lo sabemos mina pero Sere esta muy mal – le dijo ami

- debemos de enfocarnos en encontrar al Negaverso solo asi encontraremos a Darien y Serena volvera a ser la mima – dijo Lita muy seria las chicas asintienron y quedaron que cada quien buscaria por su lado

En el Negaverso

- me podrias decir por que me hiciste regresar – pregunto Endimión a Beryl (N. A. recuerden que mientras el no recuerde su pasado es Endimión ok)

- tranquilizate Endimión todavía no es tiempo de que enfrentes a las Sailor – le dijo Beryl desde su trono

- y cuando va a ser el momento debemos conseguir el cristal de plata –

- bueno por ahora eh enviado a malachite a buscar a Sailor Moon, debemos atacarla cuando este sola, solo de ese modo podremos quitarle el cristal de plata – le dijo dando por terminada la conversación

Con Serena

Serena estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos

Flash Back

- Darien tu no tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres mira quizas en el pasado me quisiste mucho pero si en el presente no es asi no hay ningun problema ademas… - pero Darien no la dejo hablar ya que puso un dedo en sus labios

- Serena lo que pasa es que si quiero estar contigo sabes desde que te vi sentia algo muy especial por ti diras que estoy loco ya que siempre te molestaba pero al verte no se senti algo muy extraño que reaccione asi después no podia sacarte de mi cabeza y siempre que te veia me ponia feliz y me acercaba a pelear contigo por que no sabia como, como estar cerca de ti y esa era la unica forma yo no quiero estar contigo por el pasado si no por el presente quiero estar contigo con Serena Tsukino no con la princesa Serena- le dijo el pero al ver que Serena no decia nada penso que ella no sentia lo mismo por el y se entristeció – mira si tu no quieres estar conmigo no te preocupes yo entiendo quizas no me quieres y no hay ningun problema en eso ya lo compren… - pero no pudo terminar ya que serena lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

- Darien yo también quiero estar contigo sabes yo tambien senti algo muy especial cuando te vi y reaccione asi por que me senti agredida pero cuando te veia aunque fuera solo para pelear contigo me sentia tan feliz y bueno poco a poco me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta y esa es la verdad que te amo – le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo Darien la abrazo con mas fuerza y luego se separo de ella

- entonces quieres ser mi novia? – dijo, Serena no la podia creer

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – grito y lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza el la toma de la barbilla y le dio un beso lleno de ternura y amor

Fin del Flash Back

Flash Back

- oye Darien tu me quieres mucho – pregunto Serena mirandolo a los ojos

- no, no te quiero – dijo el Serena se entristecio – te amo – dijo y la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con mucha ternura y mucho amor de repente una luz resplandecio y aparecio una cadena de estrella que producia una hermosa melodía)

- pero que es esto – dijo Serena al tomar la cadena en sus manos

- esa melodía me causa un poco de melancolia no crees – dijo Darien

- si la verdad es un poco triste – dijo la chica – bueno y que hacemos con ella no creo que sea bueno dejarla aquí –

- pues yo pienso que deberias quedartela – dijo el pelinegro

- pero no es mi quizas sea de alguna persona que la perdio – dijo la rubia

- Serena crees que si fuera de otra persona hubiera aparecido de la nada frente a nosotros – cuestiono Darien

- tienes razon Darien, pero crees que sea bueno que me la quede – pregunto

- si creo que seria lo mejor, y bueno ya vamonos por que esta empezando a oscurecer y en tu casa deben estar preocupados por ti – dijo Darien levantando de la banca

Fin del flash Back

Flash Back

- por que esta hermosa princesa esta aquí sola – dijo una voz varonil muy bien conocida por Serena

- Darien me da mucho gusto verte – dijo la chica levantandose y abrazandolo

- pues pasaba por aquí y te vi para peguntarte que hacias aquí sola – le dijo el pelinegro

- bueno lo que pasa es que hoy Luna y Artemis nos dijeron que Akane ya olvido su pasado y que quizas a nosotras nos pase igual cuando derrotemos al Negaverso y tengo mucho miedo de que me olvides Darien – le dijo la chica casi llorando

- princesa yo nunca te olvidaria te amo lo comprendes – le dijo el muy dulcemente para calmarla

- Darien yo tambien te amo – le dijo ella abrazandolo con mas fuerza el tambien la abrazo y asi se quedaron por un lato rato

- bueno princesa vamos voy a ir a dejarte a tu casa ya esta anocheciendo – le dijo el y se levanto caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia

Fin del Flash Back

_-Darien tu dijiste que nunca me olvidarias, por que lo hiciste, por que me olvidaste_ – pensaba muy triste la rubia

Flash Back

- Me podría decir esta hermosa princesa por que esta llorando – dijo el en un tono muy dulce

- Darien – dijo ella volteándose y abrazandolo también

- que tienes princesa – pregunto el pelinegro

- yo nada por que lo preguntas – dijo ella tratando de que el no viera sus lagrimas

- pues por que estabas llorando – le dijo el viéndola a los ojos

- yoooooooooo no como crees lo que paso es que me cayo una basurita del árbol – dijo ella

- Serena por favor no me mientas dime por que llorabas – dijo el suplicante

- bueno lo que pasa es que últimamente no me e sentido muy bien, es solo eso – mintió

- estas segura princesa – dijo no muy convencido

- si Darien te lo aseguro es solo eso – dijo ella abrazandolo con mas fuerza

- bueno esta bien te creo pero ahora dime quieres que te lleve a tu casa o quieres quedarte un rato mas – pregunto

- quiero quedarme un poco mas contigo – le respondió viéndolo a los ojos

- esta bien sabes que tus deseos son ordenes – le dijo se sento en la banca junto con ella y ahí se quedaron abrazados después de mucho rato de estar ahí abrazados decidieron que era hora de irse

- bueno princesa ya llegamos a tu casa – dijo el pelinegro

- si creo que lo mejor sera entrar – dijo ya se iba a meter a su casa cuando Darien la tomo del brazo

- no se te olvida algo – le pregunto

- que cosa – dijo confundida

- esto – dijo el y se acerco a sus labios y la beso fue un beso muy esperado por ambos y sobre todo lleno de amor – ya ahora si puedes entrar – dijo con una sonrisa

Fin Flash Back

-_ Darien como me gustaria saber que fue lo que te paso_ –pensaba la rubia viendo la Luna decidio que lo mejor era irse ya asi que se paro y se fue a su casa

En otro lugar de Tokio

- en donde estabas –

- fui a ver a la princesa –

- QUEEE por que hiciste eso no debemos acercarnos a ninguna de ellas y menos a la princesa –

- tranquilizate no le hable solo la vi de lejos y esta muy mal –

- como quieres que este si se llevaron al principe y ahora no la recuerda –

- creo que deberíamos ayudarla –

- pronto lo haremos o quizas no necesiten nuestra ayuda –

Ya era otro dia las chicas estaban en la secundaria almorzando pero Serena no comia cosa que preocupo a toda

-Serena te encuentra bien – pregunto ami

- si ami, por que lo preguntas – dijo la rubia viendola

- lo que pasa es que no has probado bocado – le dijo muy preocupada mina

- bueno es que no tengo mucha hambre – dijo tratando de sonreir

- Serena no nos mientas estas asi por Darien verdad – le dijo rei

- no chicas en verdad no tengo mucha hambre es solo eso – mintio

- esta bien ya no insistiremos, es solo que nos preocupas – le dijo Lita

Paso el receso y cada quien se fue a su salon Serena estaba demasiado distraida la maestra ya ni le preguntaba por que siempre estaba como ida aunque la regañara parecia no poner atención a lo que le decian, cuando terminaron las clases Serena se fue a su casa sin despedirse de sus amigas ya que no queria seguir preocupandolas por su estado de animo cuando llego se encerro en su cuarto sin decir nada tomo la cadena en forma de estrella y la abrio tomo una foto que tenia de ella y Darien de cuando habian ido al parque mina habia insistido en tomarles una foto lo recordaba muy bien

Flash Back

Los chicos se encontraban en el parque disfrutando de un helado

- tengo una idea por que no nos tomamos fotos – dijo mina sacando su celular

- me parece una excelente idea – dijo Lita

Todos se habian tomado fotos primero las chicas después todos juntos después mina habia hecho que Lita y Andrew se tomaran una foto juntos ante el sonrojo de esta

- vamos Serena solo falta una foto de ustedes dos – le dijo mina

- no mina no quiero – le dijo la rubia

- andale se van a ver muy lindos juntos porfa – decia insistente

- vamos Serena no perdemos nada con darle gusto a mina – le dijo el pelinegro a lo que la rubia acepto se puso a su lado y mina le tomo dos fotos una se la dio a ella y la otra a Darien

Fin Flash Back

Serena estaba tan inmersa en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Ikuko estaba observandola le dolia mucho ver a si a su hija y ni siquiera saber el por que de su llanto, después de estar llorando Serena quedo profundamente dormida de cansancio

- kenji estoy muy preocupada por Serena creo que deberiamos hacer algo para ayudarla – le dijo Ikuko a su marido

- lo se pero que podemos hacer nosotros – dijo impotente ya que no sabia que hacer para ayudar a su hija

- bueno quizas si la distraemos un poco olvide sus problemas o lo que sea que la tenga asi – propuso ikuko

- me parece una buena idea pero hay que planearlo bien – dijo y se fueron a la sala a platicar sobre lo que harian

**Se lo que han de decir milagro que actualiza si lo se y lo siento pero es que primero se perdio mi memoria donde tenia todas mis historias y después me quede sin inspiración y con muchos problemas familiares que todavía tengo pero bueno lo importante es que al fin pude actualizar y que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia solo faltan 5 capitulos para que termine bueno porfa dejen REVIEW**


End file.
